Percy Jackson and the Creator's Curse
by Olympian Hero
Summary: Perseus has just become a god when the unthinkable happens. Now the Primordials and Titans are out to get him causing our hero to find the creator and ask for help. But will he be friend of foe. Suck at summarising, story is a Pertemis. Read and review:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Where did it all go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I do not live in the United States so it is impossible for me to be Rick Riordan. Also, if I was, PjO would be a Pertamis story rather than a Percabeth. Nuff said.

There was fog everywhere and the entire city had been destroyed with the exception of the empire state building standing alone, silhouetted in the background but that was a good sign, Olympus still stood. As the dust began to settle the final result of the battle could be seen, Typhon, The king of monsters has faded by the hand of none other than Perseus Jackson. But all was not well as said hero collapsed only to be caught by Artemis, Goddess of the hunt. As Percy lay there his form began to flicker, he looked into the silver eyes of the Goddess before him and couldn't help but think that he had lived well. He had saved everyone, he was the best hero of all time and now he was fading. He barely heard Artemis as she cried for him begging him not to leave but all he could do was lie there and say his final words.

"_Artemis, I love you."_ Percy whispered hoarsely as he pressed it into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Then everything started to go black and the last thing he heard was Artemis gasp.

"_Percy, I love you to."_ Artemis said as she began screaming uncontrollably at the loss of the one man she would ever love.

_Three months earlier._

Percy was in heaven, he was completely content with his life. He had Annabeth the most beautiful bookworm in the world, she was his better half, she was his everything, she was his wisegirl. Perseus had finally decided to settle down, now that the quest against the titans was completed, the giants were defeated. He was finally able to think about what he wanted in his life and only one answer kept returning in his mind. _Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth_. This was all the motivation Percy needed, he was going to pop the question, he was going to ask Annabeth to be his wisegirl now and forever.

So with that in mind Percy began making plans for the big day when he would ask her and so he began his way though camp Half-Blood heading in the direction of the Hephaestus forges to make a ring so special that it would be impossible to say no to. Over the years since Percy had made the request that all gods recognise and claim their children really allowed the camp to flourish. Its size was now astounding, there were campers almost everywhere going about their activities be it archery, close quarters, canoeing, or small games of capture the flag.

The big house had an extra floor added to accommodate guests that would frequent camp Half-Blood. Shortly after the giants war Percy had made another request of the gods, which allowed the mortal parents to come visit their children when they wish to. This was widely accepted as it was far safer for the families to visit their child while in camp rather than risk monster attacks.

Percy, having finished the ring finished his plan for the perfect night and began to set it in motion. He went to the Athena cabin and gave it a special knock that allowed Annabeth to know who was waiting outside. She quickly tidied herself up and promptly opened the door and embraced Percy with a hug.

"_Percy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." _Annabeth stated.

Percy mock glared _"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out to dinner… with me._"Percy was already beginning to fear for what her reply may be, he needed to do this tonight, the timing had to be perfect.

"_Sure, I would love to Percy, just let me grab a few things." Annabeth_ said as she retreated back into the Athena cabin only to emerge shortly after.

'_That's my wise girl, doesn't need to get dressed up, she already looks better than any of those Aphrodite girls' _Percy thought. Annabeth looked at Percy's seemingly lost expression as he gazed at her.

"_Uhhh earth to Seaweed Brain, are we going to go or are you just going to stand there staring at me" _she spoke smugly.

"_Huh? Oh right… sorry, let's get going"_ Percy blurted, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment that he was caught daydreaming as he began to walk them to a secluded part of the beach where he had spent considerable time preparing.

Annabeth was breath taken at what Percy had prepared for her _"You did all this for me? Wow Percy, I'm impressed, it looks like you do know how to impress a lady."_ Annabeth said, her voice clearly filled with shock.

"_Annabeth, I don't know how many times I've told you but I'll say it again, I would do anything for you" _Percy stated, now it was Annabeth's turn to blush "Anyway, shall we eat" he asked, she just nodded quickly trying to get over the words Percy had said and proceeded to sit on the cover that was on the ground.

The image around them was surreal, on one side the ocean was peaceful and the tide was giving off a soothing sound. On the other side there were some of the most beautiful trees Annabeth had ever seen.

"_How did you find this place" _she asked in wonder.

"_I sort of stumbled across it one time when I was swimming in the ocean and straight away I knew that it was a special area. It's right on the camps borders so few people ever come here." _Percy explained as he pulled out a picnic basket filled with each of their favourite foods but there was a little secret Percy had added. He had cooked them with the addition of ambrosia to maximize the flavour to impress his love all the more.

They began eating silently just enjoying each other's company and the view, soaking in the atmosphere of the evening.

"_Wow Percy, did you cook these? They are amazing" _Annabeth asked shocked.

"_Yeah, I tried mixing in a little extra something for an additional flavour kick." _Percy chuckled. He then noticed that the sun had begun to set and knew it was time to ask the question he had been waiting all night for.

"_Annabeth I…" _he began

"_Percy, I need to talk to you seriously for a minute ok?" _Annabeth interrupted.

"_Ok, shoot" _Percy said curiously.

"_Look Percy, the school year is starting soon and I got into California's college of Architecture, art and design. I will be able to become one of the best architects ever" _she stated.

"_And what does this have to do about me" _Percy questioned.

"_Well you see, there are some wild parties on campus and I don't know if I would be able to remain faithful. Therefore I chose to end this relationship on good terms to make sure I don't betray you." _Annabeth spoke sadly.

Percy let what she said set in for a minute while he was in deep thought _'Why is she doing this? Can't she see that I love her? I can barely live without her'. _He started to tear up which did not go unnoticed by Annabeth.

"_Look Percy…" _she tried to amend.

"_Is that your final choice?" _he whispered.

"_What?" _ Annabeth asked.

"_Is that your final choice!" _Percy yelled.

"_Yes Percy, I'm sorry but it is…" _she replied meekly.

"_Then I guess I have no need for this" _Percy muttered as he threw the box containing the ring next to Annabeth and began walking away.

"_Percy wait… please"_ she said. He continued walking until he got to the ocean, tears streaming down his face he took one last look back at Annabeth before disappearing into the water.

Annabeth picked up the box hesitantly and opened it. She gasped as she dropped it only to hastily snatch it back up and pull the ring out. The not so wisegirl examined the ring in all its beauty, it was made of silver and gold which intertwined until it reached the diamond. The ring sparkled amazingly in the setting sun and Annabeth began to cry at what she had just done. _'Why… how could I have been so stupid, the signs he was giving me all this time…' _She thought as she examined the ring further only to notice on the inside was the message _'I love you now, and forever. You're Seaweed Brain.' _and on the opposite side to said message, under the diamond was an owl perfectly crafted out of celestial bronze.

She quickly took out a drachma to talk to Percy but what she saw in the IM made her gasp and quickly destroy the connection.

"_Percy please come back… Please… I'm so sorry"_ Annabeth choked out as she cried herself to sleep on the last place she will probably see Percy in a long time. **(This seemed like a good place to stop but since it is my first chapter I will continue it a little bit.)**

Percy didn't know where he was swimming to, he just went where ever the ocean decided to take him, his tears barely noticeable now being surrounded by seawater. After what felt like a few hours of sulking he decided it might be best to head back to camp, but just then a structure in the distance caught his attention, it looked like a palace. Having nothing better to do and needing to put his mind on other matters, he decided to check it out.

Upon his arrival, he discovered how big the palace actually was, and it was surrounded by a huge bustling town. Mer-people began greeting him and bowing to him, which just confused him even more as he knew this couldn't be his father's palace, that was destroyed during the titan war 2 and a half years ago.

Percy arrived at the entrance to the palace and promptly floated his way to the throne room only to stop in shock at seeing his father there conversing with Amphitrite and Triton. Poseidon looked up to see who had entered and smiled when he saw Percy, but he saw his son's face change to that of one filled with great grief. The sea god stood and began walking to Percy but stopped as the demi-god slammed into his father hugging him, just needing some comfort. Poseidon began to read his son's mind and quickly discovered what had Percy so depressed which caused the sea god to hug his child even tighter.

"_Percy, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do for you just ask."_ Poseidon whispered comfortingly.

"_Dad I just don't know what to do with my life now, before I had it so planned out but now everything is just gone…" _Percy whispered submissively.

"_How's about this Percy, you stay here at the palace with me until you feel capable of leaving, and I will curse that daughter of Athena. If she goes near any form of water, I will personally smite her, screw what Athena will try and do to stop me"_ said the sea god, a gasp was heard and both Poseidon and Percy looked in the direction to see the last remains of an IM disappearing.

"_That would be great dad, at least this way I feel that she will be suffering having to smell bad all the time."_Percy chuckled mildly.

"_Go to a room my son, any will be fine and you may stay as long as you like." _Poseidon said motioning for him to exit through the door that leads to the private quarters.

"_Thanks dad, for everything, I'll cya later" _said the demi-god as he made his was out of the room.

One week later Percy was still sulking, he would seldom leave his room, everything he needed was in it. A bathroom that was tiled with huge sea shells that looked magnificent, a king sized bed that had an imprint of a trident of the cover with beautiful carvings on the headboard. The room was big with the walls made out of coral that seemed to glow every colour possibly related to the sea, there was even a door that led to a private lounge with a 60 inch TV but he barely ever used that room. He didn't need to leave his room to eat, all of the daily meals were brought to him and if he needed snacks he had a fridge and pantry packed with instant food.

Percy was finally starting to get over the hurt of being dumped, and was about to leave his room when he felt an earthquake. He quickly barged out the door and saw a merman.

"_Hey what's going on!"_ Percy yelled above the sound.

"_Oceanus is attacking, Poseidon has gone outside to confront him."_ The merman replied.

"_Oh shit"_ Percy muttered as he floated out to help.

**A.N. Well how was it? My first chapter ever on my first story ever. Criticism is welcome, flames will be extinguished by Poseidon. Ideas are welcome but I have most of my plot planned out and adding in anything extra will probably put it in overload but if it is what you, the reader wants, than I shall try. I will usually try to keep my chapters at this length unless I'm in a hurry but usually I should have enough time. I will try to update once a week, but no promises as I attend University and am very very busy most of the time. Should I get enough reviews then I will try update sooner. Also seeing as this is my first story I am uncertain of how grammatical I should be, so if anyone is looking to beta a story and it looks like mine needs it, then please offer your services. I put a lot of thought into this story, I tried to make it as original as possible, if I stole or used someone else's work unknowingly I am sorry but it was purely coincidental.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I become a God.

**Disclaimer: **Must I do this every chapter? If so this is an extreme pain with all the story related ideas going through my head having to be put on hold as I take my time to write this out. Anyway, I am not currently writing two different series, therefore I am not Rick Riordan.

_Previous Chapter summary_

"_Percy please come back… Please… I'm so sorry"_ Annabeth choked out as she cried herself to sleep. Poseidon looked up to see who had entered and smiled when he saw Percy, but he saw his son's face change to that of one filled with great grief. Percy was finally starting to get over the hurt of being dumped, and was about to leave his room when he felt an earthquake. He quickly barged out the door and saw a merman _"Hey what's going on!"_ Percy yelled above the sound. _"Oceanus is attacking, Poseidon has gone outside to confront him."_ The merman replied. _"Oh shit"_ Percy muttered as he floated out to help.

_Back to the story_

Percy quickly made his way through the palace while everything seemed to be falling apart. Earthquake after earthquake shocked the palace until they abruptly stopped, Percy slowed for a second thinking of what that could possibly mean when the biggest earthquake he had ever felt ran through the palace causing many rooms to collapse on helpless mer-people. This whole situation was scaring Percy, he knew he had to help, he had to find his father.

Fortunately that wasn't hard. Percy found his father in a battle of epic proportions against Oceanus, there was sea debris hurtling towards each opponent as they tried to outdo each other with their control over the sea. Percy looked around to see Amphitrite and Triton both badly wounded, he knew almost immediately that they didn't stand a good chance of making it out of this alive. So the demi-god did the only thing he could think of, he got into the middle of the fight halting its progress temporarily and spoke to his father.

"Dad, please go comfort your family. They are dying and you should be beside them in the end." Percy stated sadly.

"Percy…. Thank you and don't let up against Oceanus he will use anything he can get as an advantage." Poseidon said wearily, golden blood trickling down from his wounds.

"Its fine father, go be with them and should the time come, you will then be able to help me deal with Oceanus." Percy said softly, then proceeding to draw riptide.

**(Never written a fight scene before, so tell me what you think. I want to give them a shot in this story so your feedback is welcome.)**

Percy used the water to propel him into Oceanus sending them toppling away from the palace and then everything became a blur of combat as the demigod and sea titan engaged in a super speed battle. Percy was still shocked at just how much the water allowed his skill to increase, knowing that without it he would have been dispatched quickly by his foe. Cut after cut, clash after clash, the battle seemed to be going nowhere.

"Tell me Perseus, what is it you hold dear? A girlfriend?" Oceanus taunted.

Percy snorted. "Not anymore" he replied sadly.

"Then perhaps something even closer to your heart. Friends… Family" the sea titan spoke in a scarily smooth voice. **(You know that one that all baddies have… it's creepy…)**

"You will not touch anyone dear to me. If you even try, I WILL KILL YOU" Said Percy feeling his rage growing while his power was constantly being added to by the sea.

"Perseus when will you learn, Immortals don't die, we Just reform. But giving it some thought, I think I'll start with your mother… just think of the possible things I could do." Oceanus spoke teasingly.

Percy had had enough, he was not going to let anything happen to his friends or his family. He would die before he let the enemy touch them, and even in death he would fight for them. The demigod's rage built to bursting point fury evident on his face when he had an idea and everything became a haze of actions. Perseus attacked the titan with such force that Oceanus was unable to hold him back as he began sustaining wounds and gold ichor begun to cloud in the water making each strike Percy was about to do a complete mystery.

Oceanus was in pain, more than he had ever felt before and he began to fear Perseus. The sea titan knew that if he didn't escape soon that he would never be able to return. So he begun to try and retreat but Percy was relentless and just kept striking the titan until everything went quiet. Oceanus looked into Perseus' eyes and knew there was no escaping this and he accepted his fate as the demigod's final blow came in contact with the titan.

Percy was dazed, he barely remembered anything that had happened when he heard a gasp, the demigod turned his head to look at the source and saw his father standing there.

"All is well father, Oceanus is gone." Percy said before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Percy that was amazing… you just made the titan of the ocean, Oceanus fade. You have finally brought peace to my realm after millennia of war, thank you my son." Poseidon croaked, tears streaking down his face.

_A few hours later._

Perseus awoke, his body completely drained and tired after the battle to see Apollo at his side as his vision cleared and focused.

"What happened?" Percy asked, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"You happened, and now you're the talk of the Century… again" Apollo said almost grudgingly.

Percy racked his brain as to what had happened and vaguely remembered battling Oceanus it seemed like a dream that was just out of his grasp. Percy began to sit up with Apollo murmuring to be careful and take it easy, and examined the room he was in. It was a massive dome shaped room, that gave off the vibe of an infirmary which made Percy know that he had to get out of there as soon as possible. The walls were plain white marble with golden trims around the frames.

"Where am I?" The demigod requested of the god.

"In my private infirmary, you're dad asked that I take care of you personally and judging by his appearance right now, I didn't want to decline." Apollo spoke smoothly.

"Where is he?... my father" Perseus questioned.

"In the Olympian council explaining what happened down in his realm with Oceanus and what you did. I must say Percy, if the story is true, I am impressed, if not a little scared" Apollo joked.

"I suppose you are going to say that I have to stay here and wait until I get better huh." Percy stated.

"On the contrary hero, you are requested in the throne room immediately" Apollo replied smugly with emphasis on the word hero.

"Oh" was all Percy said as he got up and together he and Apollo made their way to the council chambers.

As they left Apollo's palace Percy was in awe, he had never been to the private palaces section of Olympus and now he felt a little jealous that Annabeth was the one to rebuild these. He didn't like to admit it but she had done an amazing job, each palace clearly represented the god or goddess they contained. Magnificent structures made of gold, silver, green, black any colour that particular Olympian was known for.

The pair soon found themselves outside the throne room and proceeded to walk in. It was exactly the same as he remembers it after the war against the giants, the gods had requested that Annabeth not change it too much but what she did change the gods marvelled at. Behind each throne was a statue of the god that sat there holding their weapon of choice to add to the intimidation for anyone other than a god visiting Olympus. The room stood with the assistance of solid gold pillars spread evenly around the room. In the middle of the room was a world map that was capable of zooming into the location of any demigod requested.

The seated gods began to take notice that Percy has entered the room, all looking at him apprehensively, calculating if he was a threat in his current state. Poseidon turned to look at Perseus and a small smile crossed his face but he still mourned the loss of his beloved wife and son.

"Perseus, if you would, a word please. Poseidon, please be seated" Zeus requested.

Percy was shocked,** (no pun intended)** here was the king of the gods, making a request rather than a demand. If defeating one titan earned him this kind of respect then what would happen were he to defeat more of them permanently.

"Yes Lord Zeus? What do you wish to speak about" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Your father told us about the battle against Oceanus and how you made him fade. Now Honestly Perseus we Olympians are undecided on how to act, so if you will allow it we would ask some questions of you." Zeus said respectfully.

"Shoot" Percy said

"Why were you with your father in his new palace?" Zeus questioned.

"Truth be told Lord Zeus, it was an accident. I was having dinner with Annabeth and was about to pop the question when she interrupted me and ended the relationship. I proceeded to take a swim to try and take my mind off it and found my father's palace." Percy explained sadly.

The Olympians each gave off a startled look of shock as to why anyone would leave Perseus, the greatest man to live in one particular moon goddesses mind. Aphrodite looks sad that she lost her favourite couple and doesn't notice the look Artemis was giving Percy.

"I am sorry for my daughters actions Perseus, they were unwise and the actions of a total fool. She didn't know what she lost until it was gone." Athena said soothingly.

The Olympians looked at each other and a silent agreement was made.

"Perseus, how would you like to become a god?" Zeus spoke hesitantly, not wanting the offer to be turned down again.

"Honestly Zeus, I don't know what I want from my life anymore, everything I had planned was destroyed." Percy spoke softly, some of the gods having to lean forwards just to hear him speak.

"Son, if you accept you will have a whole new world open up to you. Nothing will be impossible and although an immortal life can be boring, should you find something or someone to spend the time with, than you will be wishing that it never ends." Poseidon spoke with slight hope.

"Thanks for the advice dad. Zeus I will accept the offer but can I ask of you one condition first?" Percy requested hesitantly, not sure how much to ask of the gods with the current gift already on the table.

"And what would that be young demigod?" Zeus asked.

"I would like somewhere to train and not be disturbed, some where I know that I can be left alone to think." Percy stated more confidently.

"How about he stays with the hunt?" Aphrodite mentioned, catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT! There is no way I will allow a man to stay in the hunt" Artemis shrieked.

"You may not allow it Artemis but as King my word is final, I'm sorry but this is for Perseus recovery and hell, you might even get to like him." Zeus finished rather smugly.

"Fine" Artemis pouted slightly, not used to not getting her way.

"Well then Perseus, shall we begin?" Zeus asked.

"Sure thing" he replied and then everything disappeared into a blinding light.

Percy looked around as the entirety of the Greek civilisation rose around him then fell to the Romans. He saw every battle the gods were involved in, and all the lives that were lost. Homes lied in ruin, merely skeletons of what they used to be. But with the sad, came the happy as he saw children playing freely without a care in the world, and parents happily conversing without fear that there may be an attack at any moment.

Then the demigod heard a whisper and he was only able to make out a few words, it sounded like the oracles voice.

Chaos… battle endlessly,

Unless love… eternity.

One will… fade,

… become ultimate… made.

The… rise… light,

… finishing… fight.

…arrive… last,

… time… never… pass.

Then the light receded and Percy found himself back in the throne room, except that now he stood fifteen feet tall.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Tides and Hurricanes, Close quarter combat, Loyalty and Friendship." Zeus spoke officially, power evident in his voice.

**A.N. Well that's another chapter done, don't you just love me. As to why I updated so quickly, I have a couple days of holiday before university starts again. So now if you would please REVIEW, and tell me what needs to be worked on and also what you thought of the fight scene. Sorry about the prophesy teaser, you are going to have to wait till chapter 10 to hear it completely, so yea sorry about that. Now if yall are lucky, I may get around to writing another chapter tonight but I am a busy man so don't hold out to much hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I do not feel welcomed.

To Kormk: Thanks for the review, and yeah I know most writers ask for help but don't take it when someone gives it. I want to be better and I can't do that alone so I will take all advice into consideration.

To Louisville-Guitarist: Yeah the story plot gets great if I must say so myself. But you will just have to wait and see. In relation to my next message below, I may need to ask you about which University represents which subject. But should it come to that, you will be the first to know.

To anonymous reviewer R.B.W: Yeah that's my mistake, I live in New Zealand and have never been to the United States. I know very little about the country and even less about the universities there. While I myself attend University, I am most certainly not doing anything related to law. But hey, all stories have minor slip-ups and seeing as this is my first, I hope you will cut me some slack. Anyways, thanks for the review.

And finally, a big thanks to ADHD-Kid2811 for all his help in this story and for accepting the position as my beta. Without you, my work would be less grammatical.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PjO, or HoO. What I do own is this plot and the computer I use to write the story on.  
><strong>  
><span>Previous Chapter Summary<span>  
>"Your father told us about the battle against Oceanus and how you made him fade. Now, honestly Perseus, we Olympians are undecided on how to act, so if you will allow it we would ask some questions of you." Zeus said.<br>"I would like somewhere to train and not be disturbed, some where I know that I can be left alone to think," Percy stated more confidently.  
>"How about he stays with the Hunt?" Aphrodite mentioned, catching everyone's attention.<br>"WHAT? There is no way I will allow a man to stay in the Hunt!" Artemis shrieked.  
>"You may not allow it Artemis but as King my word is final, I'm sorry but this is for Perseus' recovery and training. You might even get to like him." Zeus finished rather smugly.<br>"Fine" Artemis pouted slightly, not used to not getting her way.  
>"All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Tides and Hurricanes, Close quarter combat, Loyalty and Friendship." Zeus spoke officially, power evident in his voice.<p>

Back to the story

Percy looked around the throne room, looking at each Olympian as he felt the power he now possessed flowing through him. He knew that this kind of power would drive most people insane and it took a special person to be able to control it. All the young god could do was hope, hope that he was strong enough to control the power, and not let it control him.

Perseus began to take in his surroundings and couldn't believe the detail that the human eye would miss. Everything in his sight was sharp and perfectly clear, his hearing had increased allowing him to now hear a few whispered conversations among the gods. One conversation caught his attention, Athena was comforting Poseidon over the loss of his wife and son. _Now you don't see _that_every day_, Percy thought.

"Perseus," Zeus called, getting his attention.

"Yes, my lord?" Percy replied obediently.

"Is there anything you would like to do before you leave with the Hunt? Once you leave you probably won't be able to see some of your friends for some time." Zeus reasoned.

"I would appreciate that Lord Zeus, I'm sure some of them will want an explanation as to why I left so abruptly." Perseus agreed.

"Very well, then you may leave," Zeus said dismissively.

"Uhh… Yeah about that. How do I teleport exactly?" The young god asked, embarrassed about not knowing something that was probably so basic.

"You merely have to close your eyes, think of the place and then imagine you appearing there. Once you open your eyes you will be in the exact spot you imagined." The king of the Gods explained.

"Thanks Lord Zeus," Percy spoke sheepishly, then proceeding to imaging Thalia's pine tree and teleporting there.

Perseus really only wanted to visit one person in camp and that was Nico. They had become best friends seeing as Percy was barely able to see Grover anymore, him being the lord of the wild and all. Percy pondered which would be the quickest way to find Nico and decided to talk to him in his head.

_Hey Nico, how's it going? _Percy thought.

_Good…Wait, who is this? _Nico thought back, scared like crazy, and it was saying something as the son of Hades was not easily scared.

_Don't even recognise your best friend's voice when it comes from your head_, Percy replied in his head.

_Percy, is that you? How are you talking to me? _Nico questioned.

_Oh you know, nothing out of the ordinary. I just became a god. _Percy stated.

For awhile there was silence and Percy began to get impatient.

_Yo Nico, you still there? _Percy questioned.

_Firstly, yes. Secondly, how, when and why did you become a god? _Nico blurted.

_Long story but if you really must hear it then tell me where you are, we will speak face to face. _Percy explained.

_Sword arena_, Nico's simply replied.

A second later, Percy materialised out of thin air, scaring Nico.

"Wow! So that's how it feels when I frighten people with shadow travel, huh? Guess I really should stop that. So anyway, would you mind filling me in on what's happened?" Nico remarked.

Percy proceeds to explain the events of the last week leaving out nothing. As the god talked about Annabeth, Nico's face took on the look of pain at Perseus heartbreak. At the mention of Oceanus fading, Nico froze. _Percy can't be that good with a sword, now could he? Plus to make an immortal fade they have to go through extreme pain._

"So how did you do it? Making Oceanus fade, I mean," Nico asked, shock clear in his voice.

"Even I don't know. It just felt like I was invincible, sure I have the curse of Achilles but this felt greater. Like I was meant to be able to defeat him, and when I went for the final blow, beheading him, he vanished. I don't know what the future may hold for me but the gods really seemed to want me to join them. Zeus even treated me with respect, can you believe that? Rather than make demands, he merely requested of me." Percy explained. Nico just nodded, still deep in thought.

"So what do you rule over, or is it undecided yet?" The son of Hades questioned.

"Oh… You know, nothing major. Just tides, hurricanes, close quarter combat, loyalty and friendship." The god explained.

"Yeah, nothing major." Nico mocked. "So want to spar quickly? Let me see if I can strike you."

"You can try," Percy stated smugly as he drew out his sword Riptide, and took up a defensive stance.

Nico pulled out his blade made of stygian iron and slowly circled Percy. He moved in to strike at the young sea god but was disarmed instantly, looking up at Perseus he saw that he was smirking. Nico retrieved his blade and made another attempt only to be disarmed again. His frustration began to rise and he unleashed a flurry of attacks on Perseus who blocked them all so perfectly that it looked like a dance with death.

The son of Hades gave up and began to sheath his sword when he heard a gasp. Together the demigod and god turned to look at the blonde that was now sprinting towards them. **(Thought about stopping here, to leave a bit of a cliff hanger but decided against it. Aren't you lucky?) **Sensing Percy's discomfort, Nico went to intercept Annabeth but the god motioned for him to remain where he was. A few seconds later the blonde arrived, teary gray eyes looking into Perseus sea green orbs. Percy sniffed the air and looked her up and down. She was filthy, covered in mud, and her hair was a mess. It was then that Percy remembered what he had allowed his father to do and immediately began to regret it.

"Percy, I am so so sorry. I failed at being your wisegirl, and I am sorry for all the hurt I must have put you through. In the end I was just one big idiot, I…" Annabeth began, trying to make amends.

"It's all right, Annabeth. I forgive you. I have had a lot of time to think about everything and I got over it. Plus I have been rather occupied with more important matters." Percy replied soothingly.

Annabeth couldn't hold in her tears any longer and broke down while throwing her arms around Percy to thank him. The god let her remain there to comfort her for a few minutes. It came as a shock to the god that the one who had chosen to end the relationship was crying before him needing comfort.

"Percy, will you give us another shot? Please?" Annabeth begged while sobbing into the god's arm.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I can't put myself out there right now. The pain is still fresh and I doubt it will leave me for some time," Percy replied sorrowfully.

"Well can we at least stay friends?" Annabeth asked, all her hope gone.

"No we cannot," Perseus stated.

Annabeth was now on the verge of completely breaking down again.

"Because we can remain best friend's wisegirl, I've been through too much with you to just throw away our friendship. I'll also talk to dad about the curse, because honestly Annabeth, you look terrible." Percy joked.

Annabeth let out a small laugh at Percy's joke and hugged him tighter for allowing her to at least stay friends with him. She felt a gently breeze flow around her, washing away all the dirt and sweat.

"Thank you Percy, for everything." Annabeth spoke as she released him from the hug.

"It's no problem, now I must really be going. There is a particular group I have joined that will not like waiting on me." Percy said, a bit of fear showing through while he talked.

"Until next time then," Annabeth said in farewell.

"Until next time," Perseus agreed as he vanished leaving behind a soft sea breeze.

Percy arrived outside Artemis' palace and saw the Hunt preparing to leave. As he gets closer the hunters spot him and a dozen arrows are aimed at him instantly.

"Well, here I go on another adventure." Percy sighed.

_One week later._

Percy had finally settled into the routine of his life with the Hunt. It was actually a nice set up for the most part, they would teach him archery and in return he would tutor them in the use of a close combat weapon of their choice. He took this opportunity to get back at the Hunter's, which in his opinion, were evil little children out to get him. Other than his time spent training, he either spent it alone or to his surprise, spending it with Artemis.

At first he had been hesitant about being around Artemis, because for starters, the Hunt hated him. That and there was a feeling deep down inside of him, he was beginning to like her, maybe even love her. But sadly he knew that should these thoughts be confessed, it would lead to the end of his immortal life.

Which leads to where Perseus was today, he was leading what seemed like a normal lesson but boy was he wrong. These 'innocent' little girls had plotted a way to make the God know that he was not welcomed.

"Ok everybody, this is one of my favourite moves on deflecting an opponent's blow and getting a kill shot immediately." Percy tutored not noticing that most of the Hunters were paying attention to one of their own, awaiting the signal. And it finally came.

"Lord Perseus" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Perseus replied kindly.

"How many arrows do you think you can deflect when not prepared for them" Phoebe questioned innocently.

"Well that would depend on…" Percy began but was interrupted by…

"FIRE!" Phoebe screamed.

Percy tried to deflect the arrows but they were travelling in a constant stream and many were getting past his guard. His vision became hazy and he began to stumble, his movements became sluggish and he knew that were he mortal, then that definitely would have killed him, Achilles curse or not.

The God stumbled into the surrounded forest in search of water, a stream, lake, river, anything he could find to heal himself. To his luck it wasn't long before he found a lake, immediately diving into it, clouding the water with his ichor. Percy barely heard someone gasp as he was almost passed out in the lake from blood loss.

"Seaweed Brain, what happened to you" Thalia questioned.

"You're friends in the hunt saw fit to test how many arrows I could deflect before being overwhelmed." Percy claimed, struggling to talk.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you being a man frightens them, it makes them remember why they joined the Hunt. And what with Artemis acting slightly differently with you around makes the girls question what your real purpose is here. Artemis claims that you are here for training but obviously it's something more." Thalia explained.

"Thals, Annabeth broke up with me. It happened over a week ago, right when I was about to propose to her."Percy mentioned sorrowfully.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Percy. If you want, I will talk to the Hunt and explain everything to them." The daughter of Zeus prompted.

"Yeah, that may be for the best. I don't think I can keep finding a new lake to heal my wounds every time this happens." Perseus joked.

"Well let's head back to camp" Thalia motioned as she noticed Percy had almost fully healed.

"Yes, lets." Percy grimaced as he got up.

The two made their way back to the Hunter's camp, Percy feeling that it was more of a mercenary camp. Upon their arrival, they noticed that Artemis was talking to Apollo. Percy was surprised to see Artemis in the form of an 18 year old, she looked magnificent, perfect. The young sea god had never seen a finer specimen of the female anatomy **(This description made me lol so I just had to put it in.)** and he realised that he was in fact falling for the Goddess of the Hunt. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of a relationship with her, it would only get his hopes up and they would be blasted away again. But he couldn't help it, Perseus began thinking of what a future with Artemis would bring, and he knew that were the impossible to happen, he could never break her heart. Or he would die.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain, you there? Respond!" Thalia taunted.

"Huh wa.. who.. what?" came the gods intelligent reply.

"Were you just going googly eyed over my leader?" Thalia teased.

"Look, even though she is smart, attractive, amazing, beautiful, nice…" Percy listed only to be interrupted by Thalia clearing her throat.

"That I am not emotionally ready for a relationship and I have a feeling that Artemis will never be." Percy finished sadly.

Artemis, having just finished her chat with Apollo, begins to walk over to where Thalia and Percy are standing with the former blushing profusely. The goddess knew that she was attracted to Percy, there was just so much about him that reminded her of Orion, and it was almost like this was Orion's second life or maybe even his third.

_If only Apollo hadn't been the over protective brother he is, I may have given everything to that son of Poseidon_. Artemis sighed.

The goddess of the Hunt knew that these feelings were already deeper than what she felt for Orion, maybe her feelings for each grouped together, almost as if fate wanted her to realise something important. She knew she couldn't help but admire Perseus, he was funny, nice, the perfect gentleman, he was also strong, perfectly built for his kind, and the muscles that wrapped his body were proportioned so well she would often get lost in her thoughts of what it would be like to touch them.

Artemis arrived in front of the two and noticed that she was smiling, so she caught herself and directed the smile at Thalia, then proceeding to glare at Percy to cover her tracks. But the goddess noticed the small red marks covering Perseus' arms, they almost looked like arrow wounds mostly healed. She quickly put the two together.

"Hunters, get out her now!" Artemis ordered.

There were shuffling sounds as the Hunters quickly assembled themselves.

"What is it milady?" Phoebe questioned.

"Who was involved in shooting Perseus with a bow? Step forward now or face an extreme punishment" Artemis threatened.

Percy was surprised at her reaction to his wounds, sure they had hurt him but he was a man, she wasn't supposed to care for men. The god watched closely as several hunters stepped forward and Artemis eyes flashed with something.

_Was it fury or maybe sorrow? _Perseus thought, unable to place it but he quickly dismissed the thought, he was getting ahead of himself, hoping that maybe, just maybe she had feelings for him.

"All those involved, you are now in charge of washing and drying the underwear of the entire camp." Artemis spoke then paused as the Hunters groaned.

"Including Perseus'" Artemis finished causing some of the Hunters to blush at the thought of touching a man's underwear while others gagged and the remainder just glared at Percy as if it was all his fault.

Percy couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, he cracked earning everyone's attention. His laughter was heard all around and Thalia even joined in, albeit more quietly. Artemis even smirked at Percy as she went into a daze, it was the first time she had seen him laugh since the break up with Annabeth and the goddess was happy that this punishment was able to please Perseus. But as quickly as it started, the laughter was over as Percy saw all the Hunters now glaring at him causing Thalia to begin speaking.

"Look, most of you may not know about why it is Perseus is staying here. Some were told that it was for training but that is merely half the truth. The whole reason is that Percy asked for a place where he would be, for the most part, left alone to think. His whole reason for wanting to be here is to get over his girlfriend, Annabeth dumping him and if that wasn't bad enough, it was on the same night Perseus had chosen to propose." Thalia lectured.

All of the Hunters gasped and begun to hang their heads in shame of their actions. Most of them unable to believe that a man, especially Perseus was the one with the broken heart from the relationship. It was almost unheard of for a man to end up with the broken heart. There were very few cases in Greek history.

"Now is there anything anyone wants to say to Perseus?" Artemis questioned.

"Sorry's" were heard as the group of Hunters apologised for their actions.

"Look, as much as what you all did hurt, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, you would not believe how unbearable that was." Percy requested, receiving nods from the Hunters.

"Ok. Hunters dismissed" Artemis ordered.

_One week later_

Percy had proceeded to make friends with most of the hunters in the past week but some were still hesitant around him, not completely trusting him. Now they shared stories of their previous adventures as they sat around the fire roasting marshmallows, sitting on logs, each talking about some epic hunt until it was Perseus turn.

"As most of you will know, Artemis was taken prisoner a few years ago." Percy began, the Hunters' looks darkening at the memory.

"Well during the quest there was always one person that went unacknowledged. That was Apollo." The God continued getting snickers and "yeah rights" from the Hunters.

"Believe it or not, it was through the insufferable God that we were able to arrive and save her in time. He helped us by converting his chariot into a train that transported us across the country at extreme speeds." Percy mentioned.

Most of the hunters gasped and then began laughing at the over protective brother or their leader.

"Without his help, Thalia and I wouldn't have been able to save Artemis on time. With that one change in the past, Olympus would have lost a valuable year in preparing for the war." The God finished.

"Now that you mention it, I guess Apollo isn't half bad, he is always doing things for Artemis that she will never acknowledge." Added Hannah, a blonde with blue eyes who claimed to be from Elizabethan times.

_Another week later_

Percy was now practicing with Artemis in archery. They stood in a small field with a row of targets set up roughly 100 metres away from their shooting point. His skill with a bow had grown immensely and now the only one left with something to teach was the Goddess of the Hunt. Now Percy had spent a lot of time practicing his archery in an attempt to impress Artemis although, in the earlier days he would have been lying if he said he wasn't trying to scare some of the hunters, with a shot almost hitting them.

"So to fire a constant volley of arrows, while shooting two or more at a time you need to…" Artemis tutored

But Percy was barely listening, he was too busy admiring Artemis form. When she shot bows her facial expression would become that of focus and the God couldn't help but be distracted, she looked so beautiful.

"Now come on Perseus you try." Artemis finished.

'Oh no, what was she saying… Ugh I really am an idiot, it's just so hard not to get distracted by her.' Percy thought.

"Sorry Artemis, would you care to explain that again. I was distracted by a… err… a squirrel. Yes a squirrel, that's it." Percy hastily trying to cover his slip up, but to his luck a squirrel happened to pass through the field they were using.

Artemis watched it pass with a mild glare, then proceeding to explain again. Percy then managed to fire a volley of two arrows at a time hitting the bull's-eye on two different targets. The Goddess looked over Perseus' form and had to admit, his skill had become worthy of recognition.

"So Perseus, how about a competition. With the winner getting one request from the loser." Artemis spoke confidently.

"Um, sure thing" Percy replied, hoping he was ready as they both took up their stances and aimed at the targets.

"100 shots, whoever gets the most bull's-eyes wins." Artemis said smugly.

Percy nodded in agreement and the pair begun firing at the targets. The god knew that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, he could find out if she likes him and so he decided that there was no losing for him tonight. He had to beat her. Artemis was surprised at how many bull's-eyes Perseus was getting, he was neck to neck with her, both having not missed a shot. Artemis let her gaze linger on the God for too long and one of her arrows missed the bull's-eye. She silently cursed herself and focused on getting at least 99 out of 100.

Perseus noticed her slip up and saw his opportunity to win. With new found hope he quickly finished his 100 shots, never missing the target. The God turned to the Goddess with a smug look on his face, while she looked back completely horrified at what he may ask of her. Artemis quickly began thinking of a way to get out of this when Percy made his request.

"Dinner, you and me in one week." Perseus stated.

Artemis was surprised, he could have asked for anything and he chose dinner. The Moon Goddess knew that she liked Perseus but he was so different from most other men in the world that she feared her feelings were growing too strong.

"Very well, pick me up at 6pm in a week's time. No earlier and definitely no later." She ordered.

"Oh don't you worry Arty, I'll be there" Percy teased.

_Oh boy _Percy thought. He has some planning to do.

**A.N. Well here's another chapter completed. The first part of this chapter ****was mainly focused on repairing the friendship between Percy and Annabeth as one of my friends pointed out that Percy wasn't mean like that. Although my plot already planned to have this issue resolved, I brought it forward a bit to prevent any other readers complaining about it. But in my defence, don't you think a guy who had his heartbroken would be a bit hostile and more inclined to seek some form of revenge, even if it is minor?**** This will probably be the marking point for where I slow down now, my holiday ends in a couple days. So that explains why this chapter was considerably larger than the previous two. I will try for another update before University but once I go back, expect an update every weekend. Oh and sorry about the time skips, I needed to do that to show that relationships had developed. So with that said, tell me what you think of Percy's stay with the Hunt and leave me a review, they are little snacks that I crave as motivation to continue writing. Oh and I also want to know if I am descriptive enough, usually I like to give a little bit of the scene and let your imagination do the rest. But if yall would like me to set the scene then answer that in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I have dinner with the Goddess of Maidens**

**Firstly, to anonymous reviewer mike**: _'__Really nice story but I think you like sad ending story. Don't kill Percy may be you can relived him in the end.' Well after mind-editing you review, I can tell you that with 100% certainty that this story will not be a character death (unless I really develop a hate for a character). I don't believe I tagged this story angst either, so just hold on until I get back to the 3 month point in the story (should be around chapter 10) and you will see what truly happened. It was a teaser of sorts to get people reading._

**To****Orlok Tsubodai Bahadur and Fallen 121**:_Here is that next chapter , hope it feeds your addiction._

**To ADHD-Kid2811**: _I would feel guilty not doing a shout out, I consider it a must to acknowledge anyone involved in the making of this story. Oh and look at this, it's another update o_O._

**Disclaimer:**Don't own PJO, never will.

Previous Chapter Summary  
>"Because we can remain best friend's Wisegirl, I've been through too much with you to just throw away our friendship. I'll also talk to dad about the curse, because honestly Annabeth, you look terrible." Percy joked.<br>"How many arrows do you think you can deflect when not prepared for them" Phoebe questioned innocently.  
>"Well that would depend on…" Percy began but was interrupted by Phoebe's scream.<br>"FIRE!"  
>Percy had proceeded to make friends with most of the Hunters in the past week but some were still hesitant around him, not completely trusting him. Now they shared stories of their previous adventures as they sat around the fire roasting marshmallows, sitting on logs, each talking about some epic Hunt.<br>"Dinner, you and me in one week." Perseus stated.  
>"Very well, pick me up at 6pm in a week's time. No earlier and definitely no later." She ordered.<p>

Back to the story

Percy awoke to someone entering his tent, which wasn't too large. It was a deep sea green color that contained a single bed with a bed sheet much the same as his time staying with Poseidon, and a desk carved from greenstone with golden engravings of his various adventures. Perseus turned his attention to the person entering the tent.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." Hermes greeted.

"I am now," The young sea god said, yawning. "What is it Hermes?"

"Zeus has called a meeting, and we all have to attend." Hermes explained.

"What could be so important that we all must attend, and when is it that we must be there?" Percy questioned.

"Believe it or not, it is the six thousandth wedding anniversary of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera." The God of Thieves continued.

"Oh, great. What must we bring?" Perseus asked sarcastically.

"A gift should suffice; Dionysus will be supplying the drinks. He is actually looking forward to the celebration as Zeus is in a good mood and has allowed him to drink for the occasion. Just be there in five days." The messenger finished.

"Well, guess I haven't got a choice. I'll be there," the young god said, resigning himself to the situation.

"Good, I will see you there." Hermes said, as he bid adieu to Percy.

"Sure thing" Percy agreed as the messenger god let himself out.

Now what the Hades was he supposed to get the king of the Gods, while still planning dinner with Artemis. _The fates sure seem to have it in for me recently_, he sighed but an idea began to form in his head. Perhaps his gift could work in the benefit of all gods. With that he was off to see his brother Tyson down in Poseidon's undersea forges.

Percy made his was out of the tent to go wash up in a nearby lake before he began his day but while deep in thought, he forgot something incredibly important that would lead to a very uncomfortable situation. The god arrived at the lake, quickly diving in. After submerging fully in the water, he stripped off his dirty clothing and proceeded to wash himself.

After Perseus had finished, he swam circles around the lake getting his muscles warmed up for the day ahead. Feeling fresh and clean, Percy made his way out of the water to stop when he realized something. He had forgotten to grab a change of clothes and could not remember for the life of him where he placed his boxers. _Fantastic! How am I going to get back to my tent without anyone seeing me?_

Then realization hit him: he was a god, he could teleport into his tent knowing that no one in the Hunt ever went in anyway. Percy focused on the image of his tent and when he opened his eyes there he stood, a quick glance in front of him told him no one was in the tent. The god turned around, his eyes going wide in shock.

A few minutes earlier

Artemis had decided to visit Perseus shortly after Hermes had left to ask him what he planned on getting the couple for their anniversary. Upon her arrival at his tent, she noticed that he wasn't there and was about to leave when her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to look around the tent to see how this man lived.

The goddess proceeded to move a stack of Percy's clothing only for the underwear on top to drop to the floor. She bent over to pick it up and as she began to rise with said underwear now in her hand, she got the surprise of her life. Perseus Jackson was standing with his back to her, completely nude and she couldn't help but stare, her cheeks reddening with the blood rush.

Then the god turned around while she was looking down and let's just say, she thought he was well endowed. Artemis looked up and her eyes met with Perseus'.

"Uh, I uh… Herm… Gif…" Artemis gave up in frustration, blushing profusely as she quickly made her way out of the tent.

Percy couldn't believe what had just happened, the Goddess of Virginity had just seen him naked and she was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether to take that as a complement or to start planning his suicide. But knowing it was probably better to forget about the incident for now, he got dressed and went outside to find Artemis.

It was a little difficult to track down the goddess of the Hunt.

_She really must not want to be found_, Perseus thought. After what seemed like an hour's searching, he found her, hiding at the top of a tree.

"Uhh…Hey Artemis, would you mind coming down here please?" Percy asked.

Silence was the reply and so the god began climbing the tree. It took several attempts before he managed to get a footing and began climbing, but just as he was about to reach the top, the branch he was standing on snapped sending him plummeting to the ground. He landed with a crack and his vision became slightly hazy.

Artemis saw Perseus fall and quickly made her way down to the ground to try and heal him. She quickly brought out some ambrosia and fed it to the young god, and watched as he healed before her very eyes.

"Well I won't be climbing trees again anytime soon," Percy stated, a bit dizzy.

"I don't think the wood nymphs will let you once this news gets out" Artemis laughed as she looked over at a small green girl glaring at Percy for breaking one of her branches.

"My bad," Percy chuckled.

Percy took this chance to grab Artemis' wrists to make sure she wasn't going to escape. He leaned in close to her leaving only millimetres between their faces, and looked into her eyes. This whole action left Artemis flustered. She didn't know how to act. Was Percy merely teasing her or was it something deeper than that? The goddess inwardly damned the creator of hormones. They were far too confusing.

"Now Artemis, is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe something you were about to say earlier?" Perseus questioned, never breaking eye contact.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about," Artemis said, blushing profusely.

"Come now Artemis, must I really spell it out? Don't make this more uncomfortable then it already is" Percy bargained.

"Fine" Artemis sighed, pausing to think of how to reply.

"Well?" The god asked.

"Look, I was curious, okay? Hermes told me that we needed to go to Olympus in five days for the celebration, and I was wondering what you planned to get as a gift. I was hoping we could combine a present perhaps. Then when I entered your tent and found it empty… well I wanted to see how a bo- a man lived." Artemis explained, getting out everything she had to say like her house was on fire.

"Oh" was Perseus' simple reply as he released her and they both sat up quietly for a minute.

Now it was Artemis' turn to question the god.

"So what do you plan on getting Zeus?" Artemis almost begged being at a complete loss of what to get her father this year.

"Well I was thinking of getting him another Master-Bolt but when I give it to him, I'm thinking of proposing a new Olympian law," Percy answered.

"A new law? What could we possibly need a new law for, there are far too many as it is." Artemis replied.

"You, like all the rest, will see when it is time." The god teased.

"Very well, but how do you plan on getting another Master-Bolt?" Artemis asked.

"Well I'm sure you know the General of the Cyclops army, my brother Tyson." Percy explained, earning a nod to continue from the goddess.

"He should be able to make the item rather easily if the entire Cyclops crew pitches in." Perseus finished, getting up.

Artemis had to agree with him. Another Master-Bolt could be built, but in five days? That would be cutting it close.

"Well you better get going then, and don't forget to include my name on the card" Artemis said, bidding farewell to the god.

"Haha! I'll be back soon and then all my attention will be focused on our dinner planning… Arty," Percy taunted, once again using the nickname from her brother.

Artemis could only blush at his words and pondered over the conversation they just had. Perseus had taken it surprisingly well considering she confessed to snooping around his tent, but she guessed he really was different to every other man. Noticing the heat still occupying her face she became annoyed, she blushed far too much these days and that couldn't be good for her reputation.

***line break* **

Percy had just left the woods before he teleported into the forges he had seen his brother at many times. But what now stood before him was a huge muscled mass admiring a piece of work that must have just been finished.

"Hey there buddy, could you tell me where Tyson is?" Perseus questioned the Cyclops before him.

"Tyson? I Tyson. Who there?" Tyson asked.

"It's me, Percy!" The god replied as he looked up into the cow eye of his brother.

Tyson picked Perseus up in a bone crushing hug. Were Percy not a god, he would be in a great deal of pain right now.

"I made something for you!" Tyson squealed excitedly and held up the sword he had previously been admiring.

Percy watched as the sword turned into a pen.

"That looks like Riptide, except that it has a click top." Percy noticed.

"Yes, it is an exact copy of Riptide. Dad said you were a god now and I thought you might need another sword," Tyson spoke with a cheesy smile.

Percy grabbed the pen and clicked it watching it grow to its full size. He then proceeded to pop the lid off Riptide. The god spun both blades in his hand testing the weight, and he had to admit, they were perfect.

"It's a shame the Riptide isn't a click top as well, that would really help if I needed to draw them both quickly." Perseus observed.

"I can do that for you brother. Just leave it here and I will give it back to you when we go to uncle Zeus and aunty Hera's anniversary" Tyson offered.

"Thanks bro, but that brings me back to why I am here. I want you to get all the other Cyclopes and build another Master-Bolt, okay? But make sure to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone else knowing until the big day," Percy requested.

"Hmmm five days to make a big boomer… should be plenty of time!" Tyson stated cheerfully.

"Thanks buddy. You have no idea how much this means to me. Now I must really be going. I have a date to plan," the god mentioned, excitement evident in his voice.

"With Anniebeth?" Tyson questioned.

Percy froze. Through all that had been happening recently, he had forgotten to inform Tyson of the news. He initially had hoped Poseidon would tell the Cyclops but it was to no avail.

"No buddy, Annabeth and I broke up. She wanted to pursue her career as an architect and ended our relationship," Perseus spoke, surprisingly not feeling much pain at the memory anymore. He guessed the Hunt had really been helping him get over it.

"Then who are you going with big brother?" The Cyclops questioned.

"Artemis," Percy replied dreamily.

"The goddess? Way to go brother! You are moving up in the world," Tyson hugged him again.

"Thanks buddy, but I must really be going now. So thanks for everything, and I will see you later." Percy said in farewell.

"Bye brother!" Tyson exclaimed as he began gathering his fellow Cyclops to build Percy's order.

_My brother, dating a Goddess!_ Tyson thought gleefully.

Percy appeared on Olympus for a visit to one particular goddess he was not looking forward to seeing but unfortunately, he needed her help. He made his way to Aphrodite's palace; it wasn't easy to miss either. Pink marble walls, pink carpet, and pink columns, there was far too much pink and it was making the sea god nauseous. Perseus knocked on the door and waited for the Goddess to answer. The door slowly opened and there stood Mrs. Love Herself.

"Well well Percy, this is an unexpected visit. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Aphrodite greeted, with emphasis on pleasure.

"As much as it pains me to ask, I need help preparing a date," Perseus replied, clearly uncomfortable having to ask this Goddess for help.

"Oh and who would be the lucky lady?" Aphrodite questioned, teasing Percy at every change she got.

"Artemis," The god spoke, happiness seeping into his voice.

The Goddess of Love gasped. How had she missed this? It was the biggest relationship in the last 3000 years. This made the battle of Troy seem like a minor scuffle. It was a relationship forbidden to happen.

"Oh I'll help you alright!" Aphrodite squealed as she dragged Percy into her palace.

Five days later

Artemis was worried at what it could be that Percy has been planning as she had barely seen him around the Hunt. Each night he would return late and leave early before she got a chance to question him. The goddess began to think that maybe he had found another relationship and the thought made her recoil.

_It can't be that! Perseus would tell me for sure_, Artemis prayed, hoping she was wrong.

The Huntress found that she had been idlingtowards Percy's tent and decided to allow her body to take her there, knowing that Perseus would be here getting ready for the anniversary.

"Hey Perseus, can I come in?" Artemis prompted.

"Yeah, sure" came Percy's muffled reply.

The goddess came into the room and quickly averted her eyes as she saw the sea god's chest. But she noticed that he was having trouble getting his shirt on and couldn't see Artemis and so the Huntress took her chance to rake her eyes over his abs. She began drooling slightly as her mouth hung agape, but quickly stiffened as Percy's head rose to make eye contact with her.

Seeing her startled expression caused Perseus to give her a smug grin as she quickly composed herself. The goddess glared at Percy, she was not happy that he took pleasure in her discomfort. As Artemis seemed lost in her thoughts for the moment, the god took the chance to see what it was she was wearing to the anniversary. To say he was speechless was an understatement.

The Huntress stood before him in an emerald green dress that billowed out; the dress seemed to have endless folds as it flowed down her body. Her auburn hair was curled and fell to shoulder height framing her face perfectly. She wore little to no makeup deciding to go for a more natural route, and small emerald earrings added to the perfection before him. She looked every part the goddess she was.

Artemis began to call for Percy's attention but he was long gone, day dreaming of nights spent cuddling with the beauty before him. Just to be there for her would allow him to be completely satisfied with his immortal life. He had found the something Poseidon mentioned, the something that made life worth living.

"_Perseus!_" Artemis yelled, immediately snapping the god out of his stupor.

"Wha-oh sorry… I…" Percy began.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get going. We wouldn't want to be late, father would be most displeased," Artemis spoke smugly, pleased that her appearance left Percy in such a state.

They teleported together and arrived just outside the throne room, all the other guests waiting to enter. Percy spotted Tyson who, to his surprise, was wearing a tux. Now that was nothing less than a miracle.

"Hey there, bro!" The God greeted.

"Peeeerrrrrccyyy!" came the reply of the Cyclops as he hugged Percy, surprisingly not ripping his tux in the process.

"Hey man, how are those things I asked you to make coming along?" Percy questioned, hoping they were done.

"Oh, they are right here," Tyson replied, happy to help as he handed Percy the upgraded riptide and a packaged Master-Bolt.

"Thanks Tyson, you don't know how much this means…" Percy began but was interrupted by the door to the throne room opening.

***line break***

"Enter," Zeus' voice thundered, (Would I really put this if I wasn't intending a pun?) silencing the entire crowd as everyone began to enter.

Perseus was amazed at the change in the throne room. The major gods sat in the respective thrones while everyone else milled about. Dionysus was already chugging back the wine, making the most of his chance at drinking again**, **while most of the party goers found seats at tables scattered around the room. The entirety of Camp Half-Blood was here as well as the Hunt. Several minor gods and goddess were milling around making sure everything was going perfectly.

Artemis looked at Percy and smiled, then made her way over to her throne. Perseus began looking for a place to sit when his father appeared beside him.

"Now now son, you will sit with the Olympians. Zeus, while in his happy mood decided to allow you to join the Council," Poseidon explained.

Percy looked around and sure enough there was a throne made of greenstone (for those of you who don't know what it is, google it. Its texture is really cool) that was covered in golden engravings depicting his adventures.

"Thanks Dad," the young sea god said as he quickly made his was over to where his throne was, which to his surprise, was placed between Artemis and Apollo.

Perseus wondered why Artemis wasn't at her throne but figured she had stopped to talk to a friend. Little did he know, there was a blonde watching him enter and her jealously flared when she saw the look that Artemis and Percy shared before they separated. Annabeth had chosen to have a little 'talk' with Artemis.

"Why hello there, Artemis." Annabeth greeted, venom seeping into her voice.

"Annabeth," Artemis acknowledged sourly.

"Don't think I didn't notice the look you gave Percy before splitting ways." Annabeth interrogated.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about" came the truthful reply of the goddess.

"Look, deny it all you want. But know that I know what I saw, and if you hurt Percy like I did, I will hunt you down and make you fade just like Percy did to Oceanus," Annabeth threatened.

Artemis was shocked by the threat. That was the last thing she expected the daughter of Athena to say. All the goddess could do was nod numbly and drop the conversation making her way over to her throne.

_Did I really give Perseus a look? Am I that easy to read now? _Those were the thoughts that were running rampant in Artemis' brain that she didn't even register who sat beside her when she took her seat.

"Hey, what's the matter Artemis? Up there with the stars huh?" Percy joked.

Artemis was shocked to hear his voice, she quickly turned and noticed him sitting in his throne that looked absolutely magnificent having grown to his fifteen feet tall form to sit on said throne.

"What are you doing up here? When did you get a throne?" Artemis questioned hastily.

"Zeus was in a good mood so my dad saw fit to take advantage and ask that I have a seat in the Council." Perseus replied, completely ecstatic for his new ranking ending the current conversation.

The two looked around at the people gathered below them. Percy couldn't get over how small everyone looked now that he stood in his god height. The young sea god saw many of his old friends looking up at him; there was Grover, Travis, Connor, Nico, Clarisse, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna and Annabeth. He was happy that the gods had allowed both camps to try and live together peacefully. He put it down to the fact that many relationships were now 'bridging the gap', be it Piper and Jason or Reyna and Leo.

Zeus cleared his throat and everybody fell silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, goddesses and gods, good evening and welcome to our six thousandth year anniversary" Zeus said while smiling at Hera, earning an even brighter one back from her.

"As many of you know, the relationship has been anything but smooth but it seems that we have finally worked it out. And we have each and every one of you to thank for that. If it were not for you valiant efforts against the Giants, I may have lost my beloved wife to Gaia." Zeus spoke sadly. (Hopefully I'm not making him too OOC but he has got to be nice sometimes…. Right?)

"But that is now all in the past and now there is only peace ahead. So with that said, who would like to give us the first present." The king of the Gods asked.

"Oooh OOO OO OO OOO MEEE!" Aphrodite squealed as she took out two amazing crowns practically covered with jewels.

"These are to replace the old crowns, they are positively magnificent!" Aphrodite proceeded to bow to the King and Queen and then ran up and handed each their new Crown.

"Thanks…I think," they said together, mumbling the last part.

_Several minutes later_

_It's finally my turn__, _Percy thought as he and Artemis stood together. The young sea god smirked to himself, the Moon goddess must've been really bad at presents if she wished to work with him on this.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Hera," Percy began.

"We would like to present you with this gift and a proposition" Artemis continued as Perseus moved towards Zeus and hands him the wrapped Master-Bolt.

Zeus unwraps the present and is shocked at what he is holding, it was a perfect replica of his Master-Bolt.

"What is the meaning of this!" Zeus demanded, shocked that this weapon was created without his consent.

"Now Lord Zeus please hear out the proposition" Artemis begged.

"Very well…" Zeus sighed. Artemis looks at Percy and gives him 'the nod'.

"Well Lord Zeus, shortly after Hermes informed me of the anniversary I had an idea. And that idea was a new law that could be voted on right now." Perseus explained.

"Go on," Zeus said, intrigued.

"Well how about if a god and a goddess get married, they must share domains. That means they share powers, for example, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone would have access to each other's powers. She could command the dead, and he could make plants grow rather than just die and what better way to trust the one you love. Plus the underworld will look a lot better." Percy finished.

Zeus began to ponder over the idea and looked at Hera who nodded viciously.

"Very well, we shall leave it to a vote. I, for one, am in for this law." Zeus stated.

Every other Olympian agreed and it was decided, domains would be shared as part of the marriage contract. Zeus looked at the new Master-Bolt, then to Percy and Artemis, then to Hera and she smiled happily.

"Here my love, I believe this was for you," Zeus whispered as he handed the new Master-Bolt to Hera.

"Thank you so much Artemis and Percy, this idea will help build understanding in relationships and Zeus, thanks for the bolt. I love you," Hera spoke, completely happy.

"You're welcome Lady Hera, Lord Zeus. God and goddess of the sky," Percy and Artemis said together.

"Okay, let the feast commence." Zeus ordered as he raised his arms, food appearing on the tables.

After the feast, the party followed and eventually died down until everyone had left in an intoxicated mess. Percy and Artemis had left rather early not wanting to drink and so they both went to their separate beds for some sleep.

_The next morning_

Percy was finally able to relax the day before he was taking Artemis out to dinner, he had managed to get everything planned down to the smallest detail with Aphrodite only too willing to help. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow night, and hope everything went off without a hitch. The Hunt did not know about the dinner, Percy made sure of that. To him it was a matter of personal safety, he did not want them as an enemy again.

The sea God slept in and once he got up, he caught the prying eyes of Artemis watching him several times, hoping for any indication or what he might be planning. But he made sure that there wasn't even a crumb to chew on. Everything would be a surprise, whether she liked surprises or not.

The day passed quickly with nothing major happening, and Percy once again returned to bed. But little did he know, there was something major happening right now up on Olympus. A meeting of the big three.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked.

"Positive brother, the underworld has been shaking with the awakenings," Hades replied.

"May the Fates be with us." Poseidon grumbled.

_The next day, 5pm_

One hour, that's how long he had before the Moon goddess expected to be picked up. Percy materialised outside Aphrodite's palace for what seemed like the hundredth time this week and entered. After the first few visits she told him to just come in rather than waiting for her to answer the door. He found the Love goddess on her couch, watching one of those stupid reality TV shows. Shaking his head disapprovingly he sat down beside her and asked the question she had been waiting for.

"So what am I going to be wearing?" The young sea god questioned hesitantly, praying for something that wasn't pink.

"Oh, I have just the thing." Aphrodite smirked at what she had picked out. He would look completely 'dashing'.

"Yay, can we get to it? I have 50 minutes before I need to be back." Percy replied with partially fake excitement.

Aphrodite proceeded to drag him away to her changing room and told him the suit was in the stall. She then sat on a nearby stool squirming with excitement, waiting for him to emerge. The curtain drew back and there stood the young sea god. She was momentarily stunned, she knew he looked good, but this good!

_Curse you Artemis for catching this man's gaze. _Aphrodite silently fumed as she stared at Perseus.

He wore a suit made of the darkest black with the front open revealing a deep sea green undershirt that contrasted with said suit perfectly. He wore heavily polished black shoes that shone with such brightness even Apollo would be jealous. And to top it off, he wore black and green shades (glasses) that had the two colours swirling around it magnificently.

"Yep, I think you are ready." The Love Goddess said sadly.

"Thanks Aphrodite, I owe you one. If I ever get married, I'll give the job of wedding planning to you." Percy mentioned while smiling at himself in the mirror.

"REALLY! THAAANNKKKS" Aphrodite squealed, the mention of wedding brightening her mood considerably. "Now go get her!"

Perseus nodded before vanishing, having teleported back to the Hunt, more specifically, right outside Artemis' tent.

"Knock Knock!" Percy asked.

"Who's there?" Artemis questioned.

"C'mon, are we really going to play this game?" Percy sighed.

"Depends, do you want to?" Artemis giggled and then paused. She NEVER giggles.

Percy looked her over and was once again breath taken. She wore a deep royal blue dress that reached her ankles which then led to blue high heels that sparkled, matching the colour of the dress. Her auburn hair was straightened this time and flowed smoothly stopping about mid-back with sapphire earrings, on either side bringing out her silver eyes.

Luckily for Percy, Artemis didn't notice him staring as she was lost in her own thoughts as she too looked him over.

_He tidies up nice… for a man_ she thought. His usually untameable hair was neatly spiked and spread around, giving it that pretty-boy look. (And I have already described what he was wearing. If you forgot, I suggest you go back and re-read that scene.) Percy was the first to break out of his trance.

"Shall we?" The god questioned as he held out his arm waiting for it.

"We shall." Artemis replied taking his arm and teleported to wherever it was he was taking them.

Opening her eyes, Artemis saw what looked to be a normal restaurant. Albeit an extremely expensive one, she wondered why he had picked here. Percy led them inside and stopped in front of the receptionist.

"Last name?" The receptionist asked.

"Jackson" Perseus replied.

"Uh yes, the V.I.P room is just this way." He spoke as he began to lead them upstairs.

Artemis was shocked. _H__e just had to go and get the V.I.P table didn't he? _She thought. The receptionist stopped by a table overlooking the ocean, the view was amazing and the sun was setting.

"Here is you table Sir, Madame." The receptionist spoke.

"Thanks," Percy said as he handed the man a generous tip.

They sat down at the table with Perseus being the perfect gentleman. He even pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Not a problem," Percy replied smugly.

The waiter arrived asking what they would be having this evening. In the end Artemis chose a garden salad claiming she didn't eat meat when Percy looked at her. The young sea god chose the super saucy ribs (Anyone ever been to a restaurant with those?... Ribs are amazing) choosing a dozen. The waiter left shortly after leaving the couple alone.

"So, no meat huh? What brought that up?" Perseus questioned.

"Well to be honest, I never tried meat. Being Goddess of the Hunt, it was always expected of me to hunt monsters and kill them with the assistance of animals. To me, it would be a betrayal of a relationship I have worked so hard to build." Artemis explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." The God agreed.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the couple and they redirected their attention to the ocean, watching the last of the sun slip away.

"Well looks like brother has finally gone to bed." Artemis thought out loud.

Perseus smirked. The relationship between Artemis and her brother Apollo was strange at best but he guessed all families were like that. Though being an only sibling made him miss a lot. Percy decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what did you think of the new law I proposed to Zeus?" The young god began.

"It was sweet, perfect for the occasion, too. I just wonder how long it will take father to realise that he is now God of marriage. He will no longer be able to sleep with mortal women." Artemis laughed.

"Well, that does explain why Hera seemed extra happy at the mention of the law," Percy mentioned.

"Sure does," Artemis said smiling at Perseus only to be interrupted by their meals arriving.

They ate their meals, talking about life with the Hunt and various adventures they had been on.

"That was satisfying" Percy said, leaning back in his chair getting comfortable.

"It most certainly was, now what have you planned next Mr. Jackson?" Artemis prompted him.

"Come with me and find out." He said as they arose from the table and paid for their meal before proceeding to walk down towards the pier.

They came to a stop by a paddle boat and without a word Percy jumped in. He looked up at Artemis and held out his hand, which she took and eased her way onto the small boat. She was uncomfortable going into Poseidon's domain but if it was with Perseus she could make an exception. To the goddess' surprise, Percy started rowing the boat rather than using his powers to make it move.

_He really is going all out__, _she thought but that wasn't even the half of it.

Percy rowed until they were a decent ways away from the pier and closer to the beach. Percy positioned the boat so that they were looking out to the ocean with the moon high in the sky. Artemis gasped at the view, it was beautiful, the moon reflected off the water creating what looking like a silver ocean.

"Can you feel it? The tides, I mean. You, the moon pushes and pulls the tides. And I, the tides rock trying to get closer to you." Percy spoke softly.

_I can't believe he planned all this… This truly is amazing. _Artemis thought

"The moon and the sea,  
>They were always meant to be." The God of Tides spoke trying to mimic the voice of the oracle.<p>

Without knowing they moved closer to each other as if there really was a pull struggling to get them together. Then something Artemis wasn't expecting happened, fireworks lit the starry sky and she rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Perseus looked down at her and she looked back at him slowly inching closer until their lips met.

In that second, everything Percy knew in his world was gone, the only thing that mattered to him was the goddess right beside him. He would live, breath, fight and should she require it, die for her. He knew now that he loved her and he knew nothing could change that, he had to have her and if he couldn't, it would kill him.

A gasp broke the couple apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they looked in the direction of the gasp and then the god's life turned upside down. He looked back to where Artemis was but noticed she had vanished, lifting his head to look up he saw a sea of silver arrows flowing towards him.

Percy quickly pulls out both his swords, Riptide and the one he know knew what to name, MoonChaser. He spun both blades deflecting all the arrows and paused once the firing ceased, looking Phoebe in the eye.

"And that is how many arrows I can deflect when I am not prepared!" He yelled before diving into the ocean and swam for the nearest forest where he knew she would be.

He had to get away from those girls… again. _Why can't anything ever just work perfectly?_ He sighed. Percy quickly ran through the forest knowing that the Hunt won't be far behind. He began to stress, he needed to find her quickly. As the silence echoed around Perseus, he heard the sound of a stream flowing and it relaxed him, he followed the sound and found Artemis sitting on a rock watching the river flow, unaware that he was behind her.

"Artemis what have you done? You went and kissed a male. You, the Goddess of Maidens and Virginity, are not supposed to feel this way!" She scolded herself.

"Artemis, just because they are what you represent doesn't mean that you need to follow it so strictly," Percy began.

"Look, Percy. I need some time to think, okay? A lot has just happened and I need to think a lot about my life." Artemis requested after recovering from her shock that he had found her.

Percy felt his heart break a little, but he would give her anything. If she needed time, he would give it to her.

"Very well. I will be in Poseidon's palace should you be looking for me." Perseus said in farewell as he disappeared, leaving behind a soft sea breeze.

**A.N. Oh Artemis, just what have you gotten yourself into? I KNOW MWAHAHAHAHAAAA… Well everyone, tell me what you think. This chapter was trying to form a romantic scene of sorts. I hope I achieved the correct 'mood' for the situation as a lovey-dovey scene like this was difficult to plan out, let alone write. So if yall could leave me a review on what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated. Now, as I begin to update each weekend, don't forget that I live in New Zealand and so the chapter will probably be up late Saturday to early Sunday for most of you. So don't forget to check regularly around that time for said update. Now if you like Pertemis stories, I suggest reading one of the following, "The Broken Oath by Two Eyed Cyclops", "Tides and Moon by ADHD-Kid2811" and "Lord Perseus, God of Heroes by AsomeM". They are all great authors and I know them well so leave a review for them too would ya. Now with that out of the way, I bid thee farewell, and hope you have a good week/end.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Gods, the Hunt hates me again… Time to stay with dad.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of Rick Riordan's stories, I would change so so much. I would even grace this website from time to time to encourage young writers writing from my stories. But as that doesn't happen, I am not Rick. If he does so happen to visit this website, I still wouldn't be him if he did.

_Previous chapter summary_

"_Well how about if a God and a Goddess get married, they must share domains. That means they share powers, for example, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone would have access to each other's powers. She could command the dead, and he could make plants grow rather than just die and what better way to trust the one you love. Plus the underworld will look a lot better." Percy finished  
>"The moon and the sea,<br>They were always meant to be." The God of Tides spoke trying to mimic the voice of the oracle.  
>Without knowing they moved closer to each other as if there really was a pull struggling to get them together. Then something Artemis wasn't expecting happened, fireworks lit the starry sky and she rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Perseus looked down at her and she looked back at him slowly inching closer until their lips met.<br>In that second, everything Percy knew in his world was gone, the only thing that mattered to him was the Goddess right beside him. He would live, breathe, fight and should she require it, die for her. He knew now that he loved her and he knew nothing could change that, he had to have her and if he couldn't, it would kill him.  
>A gasp broke the couple apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they looked in the direction of the gasp and then the Gods life turned upside down.<br>"And that is how many arrows I can deflect when I am not prepared" He yelled before diving into the ocean and swam for the nearest forest where he knew she would be.  
>He had to get away from those girls… again.<em>

_Back to the story_

_What have I done?_ Percy thought as he floated peacefully down to his dad's palace. He only now found himself admiring the palace, it was made from greenstone just like his tent's desk. Except like Hades palace, it looked exactly like Olympus.The young god knew that Annabeth had something to do with its design but quickly dismissed the thought.

Perseus quickly made his way to the throne room deep in thought, entering without knocking. He wished he had been paying attention because now he was audience to something that no man had ever seen before. His dad, Poseidon was passionately making out with none other than the goddess of wisdom herself, Lady Athena.

To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement but he was happy for Poseidon. _Looks like he has moved on from Amphitrite_ the young god thought. After what felt like ages of not moving, he decided to make his way silently out of the room. But as he turned, his foot kicked the door that was still open causing it to slam shut.

_Oh that did not just happen_ Perseus prayed. He slowly turned around to meet the gaze of Poseidon and Athena. His father had a mixture of feelings marking his face but the most clear was happiness, while Athena was another story entirely. She was redder than a tomato and you could literally see the water evaporating off the heat from her body. The young sea god smirked at her discomfort before quickly raising his hand to silence whatever excuse she would give.

"It's about time Athena, finally over the millennia of covering your feelings with lies. You choose to reveal them, and I'm happy for the two of you" Percy said.

"Have I really been that easy to read **(read, get it? She reads books… ah never mind… just a bad pun.)** all this time? All those small feuds for nothing I guess" Athena sighed.

"Yup, I always thought you two bickered like a married couple" Perseus stated smugly.

At those words Athena blushed and Poseidon scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, about that Percy" Poseidon began.

"Oh you didn't… did you?" Percy questioned with shock.

Athena quickly shows off her engagement ring. It was made from white gold that had grey pearls surrounding the diamond in the centre, the diamond itself was tinted a sea green. Percy noticed that this was the first time he saw a genuinely happy look on the goddess' face.

"Well for what it's worth, I am happy for you. But why rush to marriage so quickly?" Perseus asked.

"Thanks and as for the reason… that is better discussed later, a council meeting will be held in a week's time to discuss various events." Poseidon answered.

"Oh ok, I guess I can wait. So now to the point of my visit, I was wondering if I would be able to stay here for a week, I ran into a little trouble and yes, I would rather not talk about it" The young god spoke, quickly stopping Poseidon from questioning him.

"Very well, I will have a room prepared for your stay. Now why don't you take a look around, you haven't really had a good look around the new palace yet." The elder sea god spoke."Oh and Percy, how would you like to be my best man?"

Perseus was shocked, never in his life did he think he would have to play the role of best man, occasionally he would think about his life and future. But to be in another's wedding as a main part.

"It would be my honor father. Now I will leave you two love birds alone, I need some sleep. So goodnight future Mr. Wisdom Goddess and you to future Mrs. Sea God." Percy spoke teasingly as he made his way out of the room while referring to the new law.

"Well he took that better than I expected." Athena mentioned offhandedly.

"He's a good kid, always helping others and making them happy… Now where were we?" Poseidon asked as he circled his arms around the goddess' waist.

"Somewhere around here" She said as she pecked his lips, the kiss quickly deepening.

***Line Break***

Percy had been unable to sleep for most of the night as various thoughts of Artemis plagued his mind. Eventually he gave up on sleeping and went out for a midnight exploration of the sea having nothing better to do. As he swam away from the palace and its surrounding town he looked back and was amazed at the sight, green lights were decorated around the palace making it look like an upside down cyclone.

After taking in the sight he began his exploration of the sea knowing that it was completely safe now that Oceanus was out of the picture. As the young sea god explored he decided he would need to pick a place to build his palace. Perseus continued swimming passed the sea farmers, who had creatures similar to the Ophiotaurus he had encountered on the very quest that he saved Artemis.

That thought sent him into memory lane as his grey streak floated listlessly in the water, it was a scar that he would bare a million times over if it was to save the goddess of the Hunt. Percy stopped swimming and looked around. _Where am I?_ the young god thought having no recollection of how he came to this spot. A light shone slightly in the distance attracting Perseus' attention causing him to quickly swim over to investigate.

As the young god got closer the light faded and in its place was what appeared to be the entrance to an underwater cave. Being the curious guy he is, Percy decided to venture into the cave to see what he could find. Upon emerging from its exit he knew he had found a place to build its palace… and it would look magnificent.

***Line Break***

Athena was sitting in Poseidon's throne room talking with Aphrodite and Hera when Perseus walks in. She was surprised at the current appearance of the young god, he was more ruffled and dirty than normal.

"Did you just get out of bed?" The wisdom goddess asked somewhat smugly.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and found the most amazing place. You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it with your own eyes." Percy responded tiredly.

"Oh, then would you care to show me where this 'place' is?" Athena questioned.

"You, like everyone else, will see when I'm done. Now if you wouldn't mind, I must go see my brother for some supplies." Was the reply given by the sea god as he left the palace.

The goddesses watched him leave before resuming their conversation. _Wedding planning is such a pain_ she thought, but she knew that Poseidon was worried about something and wanted to have an early wedding.

"So now onto the dress" Aphrodite squealed while Hera grinned smugly.

Athena sighed, _This is going to be a long day._

***Line Break***

Percy had been working on his palace for several days now and he was pleased with his progress but his constant absence didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Athena my love, has Perseus mentioned to you about where it is that he goes every day? I know all that happens in this domain but he vanishes from my radar." Poseidon prompted.

"When I asked him he merely said that he had found an amazing place and that we would all see when he was done." Athena responded.

"Oh… well he seems far happier these last few days. Something must have happened, he got over Annabeth fairly quickly." The elder sea god mentioned.

"Yes, I'm glad he didn't hold a grudge against my daughter. But now my dear, we must prepare for the meeting, it will start shortly." The wisdom goddess reminded.

***Line Break***

Perseus had been curious about this meeting all week, mainly because he was curious as to why his father was in a hurry with the relationship. They had forever after all, so why rush? The Olympians quickly gathered around the council chambers, and to Percy's surprise, the minor gods showed up to watch. As the young god looked around at the assembled gods, he noticed Aphrodite making out with someone he didn't recognize.

Upon close inspection he noticed it was Hephaestus, but he was no longer deformed. He quickly realized the reason for this was the law he had proposed to Zeus a week ago. The god of the forges was now the god of love and so his appearance changed to fit his new domain. Perseus directed his attention to Ares and saw him glaring at the blacksmith, if looks could kill, there would be one very dead god right now.

"Now I am sure you are all curious as to why we called you here." Zeus began. "There is a major problem that has come to my attention, Hades has claimed that the underworld has been shaking from awakenings deep in Tartarus. Poseidon confirmed this as he has also felt his control over the sea lessen."

"What is it father, what could possibly have you, Poseidon and Hades so worried?" Athena questioned, curious to know the full problem.

"The primordial's, they have awoken. But not only that, the titans that had gone into hiding have now come out and sided with the first gods. We fear that we are unable to prevent the coming destruction as Tartarus himself has gone against us and we can only assume that Typhon will soon be awoken. For all we know, this could be the end of our age." Zeus finished leaving the room in silence.

Percy was the first to speak up, "So what, we are just supposed to wait to die? I just became a god and I don't plan on going down easy"

"But my son, these people are far more powerful than anything you have ever faced. Pontus, the ancient god of the sea makes me seem like a mere demigod." Poseidon stated grimly.

"Yeah well as a demigod I made Oceanus fade, don't give up just because you are afraid. The Olympians that ruled over Greece would never have let this happen, you let time make you weak. I will go down fighting for this world whether you are beside me or not." Perseus said, looking each god and goddess in the eyes to make sure his point got across.

Artemis was shocked by his display, he had basically insulted all of them. Yet she knew it needed to be said. The maiden goddess couldn't decide whether to side with the young god or question his sanity. In the end she had too many thoughts and emotions flooding through her that she shut her mind off. She watched Percy lean back in his seat waiting for some lecture from the king of the gods but what happened next surprised everyone.

"You're right Perseus, we have let time make us weak. If we stand united there can be no way we will fall. We will win this war and we will make sure there is nothing left of the enemy for them to reform." Zeus spoke encouragingly, lifting the spirits of his fellow Olympians.

All the gods and goddesses gave nods of approval which then gave way to conversations about battle strategies. Artemis just sat there quietly, to shocked to speak. Her father had actually swallowed his pride and admitted to being weak, Perseus was lucky to be alive. The goddess of the hunt couldn't take her gaze off the man she had kissed, he was unique, amazing but she couldn't decide what to tell him. Did she want a relationship or not.

"Ok, with the plans out of the way. Poseidon, Athena, is there anything you want to say?" Aphrodite asked giddily.

"Very well, Athena and I are to be wed in a week's time… you are all invited of course" The elder sea god sighed.

A range of emotions ran across the council as everyone looked at the couple in shock. Eternal enemies turned lovers? They could honestly say they never saw that one coming. Hades smirked at Poseidon giving him a nod of approval, but it was Zeus' reaction everyone was waiting for and once again, everyone was shocked.

"Well I guess it's kind of pointless trying to stop happiness now, we may not be here in a few months time. So for what it's worth, I approve." Zeus spoke with a mixture of emotions coming through.

"Thank you brother, despite out past, it wouldn't be the same without you. Who else would walk your daughter down the aisle?" Poseidon joked.

"Indeed, well meeting dismissed. Enjoy your time and prepare for war… and a wedding" Zeus dismissed.

**A.N. Well this chapter was incredibly difficult to write. Having plotted out this story I thought I wouldn't fall prey to writer's block but it seems I was mistaken. Writing chapter 4 I had far too many ideas which lead to a larger chapter but my mind just went blank… Anyways, tell me how I wrote with said writer's block. To me the story felt stale but I hope it is satisfactory for everyone. Now this chapter was released a bit earlier because AsomeM is sharing one of my ideas and he planned on quickly releasing the idea in his chapter 8. Now seeing as I don't want any flames directed at me or AsomeM, I decided to release this chapter quickly hoping to speed up my progress. To the readers that have also read AsomeM's story, I am sorry for the wait but I will try to get chapter 10 out as fast as possible for him to continue. Also, sorry about the line breaks but it was a way to make the week he stayed progress… With all that out of the way, REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. I attend a wedding.

**Disclaimer**: I am kinda tired of writing these disclaimers. Obviously I am not Rick Riordan as this plot would have been used in one of the PjO stories. So enjoy the next **installment** of my story.

_Previous chapter summary_

_The elder sea god spoke."Oh and Percy, how would you like to be my best man?"  
>As the young god got closer the light faded and in its place was what appeared to be the entrance to an underwater cave. Being the curious guy he is, Percy decided to venture into the cave to see what he could find. Upon emerging from its exit he knew he had found a place to build its palace… and it would look magnificent.<br>"The primordial's, they have awoken. But not only that, the titans that had gone into hiding have now come out and sided with the first gods. We fear that we are unable to prevent the coming destruction as Tartarus himself has gone against us and we can only assume that Typhon will soon be awoken. For all we know, this could be the end of our age." Zeus finished leaving the room in silence.  
>"Indeed, well meeting dismissed. Enjoy your time and prepare for war… and a wedding" Zeus dismissed.<em>

_Back to the story_

The week passed by quickly with Perseus working on his palace everyday allowing him to escape for the thoughts that plagued him about Artemis. The young god's palace was coming along nicely and was now almost finished, he thanked the creator that gods are able to get things done at insane speeds. But now Percy found himself getting ready for his dad's wedding, which was possibly the biggest event in the last 2000 years to be held by the Olympians.

He knew the wedding would be amazing, everyone was pulling out all the stops but he supposed that this was more than just a wedding for most people. It was the final gathering before war preparations went into full swing and that had everybody on edge. The time of the wedding drew closer and Perseus decided to make his way over to the throne room to find out where the wedding was being held. Hera and Aphrodite had kept the location a secret from all the other immortals so that none would interfere and ruin it.

Percy walked into the throne room to see several gods and goddesses gathered, waiting for the location so that they could all teleport there. The young god was amazed at the appearance of the immortals around him, some gods wore suits that looked to be crafted of pure imperial gold while others had suits crafted from rare materials. While the goddess' wore silky smooth dresses that matched the respective goddess' nature.

While the immortals around him were breath taking in their own right, he was looking for one goddess in particular but every time he thought he saw her, she would vanish into the group gathered. Little did Perseus know, Artemis was avoiding him. She knew he would want to know is she had come to a decision about their relationship yet but every time she thought she was close to decided another factor would pop up.

The moon goddess had never had to make a decision this hard before and it was tearing her brain to pieces as she looked for the answer. Artemis knew she felt something strong for Percy but was it strong enough? Could she give everything that he deserves to him? Would she break her maiden oath? What if he cheated on her or left her alone after he is done with her? She just couldn't decide.

Percy finally spotted the moon goddess again and as he was about to make his way over to her, Hera appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the wedding of Athena and Poseidon" Hera said as she teleported everyone to the wedding location.

Perseus looked around and he was stunned, everything looked magnificent. There were ice sculptures that seemed to be alive, a massive podium made of imperial gold, with chairs that resembled mini-thrones for the gods and goddesses. Then there were seats for the hunt, demigods, satyrs and nymphs that were attending also. The wedding was outdoors on the beach but had a pergola that seemed to be woven from sea coral, no small feat. Greenstone pillars held up said pergola spaced evenly around the room.

The sea was extremely calm but its movements seemed erratic, _Looks like Poseidon is anxious_ Percy thought, grinning to himself. Everyone began to find their seats and sit down breaking Perseus out of his thoughts. He quickly looked around for his chair and found it in the Olympian row next to Artemis. _Finally_ he thought, now he could find out if she had come to a conclusion. As the young god sat down next to the moon goddess, he noticed how fidgety she was once she noticed his approach.

"Hey you" Perseus greeted casually trying to hide his own anxiousness over her decision.

"Hey you too" she replied, knowing where this conversation would head.

She resigned herself to the situation and was about to answer the unspoken question when everyone fell silent as Poseidon arrived at the podium and motioned for Percy to go to him. Artemis mentally thanked the elder sea god for giving her more time. As she watched Perseus arrive next to Poseidon, two flashes lit the room and in their place stood Zeus wearing a deep blue suit and Hades wearing a black one that appeared to have been bathed in Styx to give that extra menacing look.

"I see everybody is on time" Poseidon greeted.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world dad" Percy replied smiling at his dads nervous look.

"Yes, now if you wouldn't mind Poseidon, I believe the bride needs me." Zeus said as he dismissed the others with a nod and made his way out of the pergola before teleporting to the hidden location.

"So father, you might want to calm yourself down. The waves are getting bigger, just relax and let the ocean sooth you while you wait." Perseus suggested. "I'm sure no one here wants to get wet."

"You're right, I just need to have a breather. It's just that I never thought this would be happening, it's like a dream come true, defying all the odds." Poseidon spoke dreamily "She is amazing though, now that we have finally gotten past the bickering."

"I'm sure you're right brother, I will be right back. I need to have a word with my son." Hades left quickly headed in the direction of Nico de Angelo.

"Ok, make it quick. The wedding should start any minute now." The elder sea god spoke worryingly.

"So dad, have you got a honeymoon location planned yet?" The young sea god asked.

"Unfortunately there was not enough time to plan for that, so it may be missed out." Poseidon mentioned sadly.

"Well I have a place you could go but you will both have to swear on Styx not to tell anyone about it until I have completely finished it." Percy suggested making it clear that it was a special place.

"Very well, where is it?" The god of the sea questioned.

"Undersea…kind of… It's my palace and I will take you there once everything is finished today." Perseus explained.

Hades arrived back beside the pair and then the music started. Percy hadn't noticed that Artemis had left until she walked down the aisle. _Of course, she's a bridesmaid_ Perseus thought. Next came Hestia who's dress appeared to be living fire, following her was Aphrodite and her outfit was dazzling, it kept changing colors much like her eyes. Hera entered and took up the position at the podium to marry the couple.

After they had entered everyone fell silent as they awaited Athena's arrival. The wisdom goddess made her way down the aisle with her father Zeus at her side. Poseidon was speechless at the beautiful sight before him, Athena was wearing a white dress them seemed to sparkle when the light hit if just right as it billowed out around her. But what amazed Poseidon the most wasn't all the material goods around them, it was her eyes.

They sparkled with more intensity than he had ever seen, she was teary eyed as she looked at Poseidon smiling dazedly at her and she let out a small chuckle **(You know the one when someone laughs when crying, it's really a nice effect)**. She stopped next to Poseidon and Zeus hugged her before stepping to Poseidon's side as one of the groomsmen. Athena looked into the elder sea god's eyes and the intense look he was giving her conveyed all his emotions to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage and joint realm of Poseidon and Athena. Before we begin, does anyone here object to the union of these two here before us?" Hera asked waiting for a second before continuing. "Very good, now let us begin."

Vowels are exchanged between the couple as tears are spilt until the wedding finally reaches the point that everyone had been waiting for.

"Do you Athena take Poseidon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hera asked.

"I do" came the simple reply albeit filled with happiness.

"And do you Poseidon take Athena to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The marriage goddess questioned.

"Now and forever" the elder sea god responded.

"Then you may now kiss the bride and combine domains." The goddess of heaven finished.

Athena and Poseidon moved closer until their lips finally met. The kiss started slowly and began to get deeper as a bright light began to grow around the pair blinding everyone around them. After the light had faded everyone looked shocked at the newlyweds. Poseidon's eyes had grey streaks running through the irises while Athena had green.

The sea goddess now had a sun baked tan as her golden hair cascaded down her back, she was no longer the cute bookworm, she was the sexy sea goddess. Poseidon appeared far wiser than he had been mere moments ago, with the entire knowledge of Athena now also belonging to him. Everyone clapped for the newlyweds as they made their way out of the building to head to the reception.

As they got outside everyone gathered around the transport for the couple and Athena turned around, throwing her bridal bouquet backwards in the process. The new sea goddess looked back to see who had caught the flowers and saw Artemis blushing profusely.

"Looks like I might have another wedding to plan soon" Aphrodite giggled getting a mass glare directed at her by the hunt.

Artemis looked shyly at Perseus for a second knowing that the fates are teasing her and making her choice just that much harder. Percy was the only one to notice the quick look he got from the moon goddess and he felt his heart flutter, _the look had to mean something good right?_ The young sea god thought. But before he could do anything he was interrupted by his father.

"Well with that done, let's go eat!" Poseidon exclaimed joyfully.

Everyone cheered and teleported together to the throne room for the party. Dionysus quickly headed in the direction of liquor, with the world possibly coming to its end Zeus had allowed him to drink freely again. To say that the wine god was a nicer person was an understatement, he was almost the life of the party which actually makes sense considering he's the god of partying.

Hours later several speeches had been given, a couple threats along the lines of 'you break her heart I know where you live' and the party was winding down to a close. Perseus had been unable to track down Artemis again, he knew now she was avoiding him and knew not to pester her for a decision and left it at that. The newlyweds fare-welled the last of the guests and turned to Percy.

"So where is this amazing palace?" Athena questioned.

"Right this way" the young sea god replied as he held out his hand so that he could teleport them with him.

After taking his hand they arrived outside the front of his palace and to say they were breath taken was the understatement of the millennia.

"It may not be complete right now but I hope it is enough" Perseus said.

"No… It's perfect" Poseidon stated in a daze. "Percy, do you know what this place is?" The young god shook his head.

"Its Pontus' old palace area, I always thought it was a myth but I guess it's true what they say, there are no false myths." Athena spoke with her new knowledge over all things related to the sea.

"Well I will leave you two alone, enjoy the time you have. It may not last forever" Percy said before teleporting away.

"Where to first babe?" The sea god questioned.

"Do you really need to ask?" The sea goddess replied pulling Poseidon into a deep kiss.

***Line Break***

After leaving the newlyweds alone Perseus knew he needed to find a solution to the war, some way to beat the primordial's and titans. Then the idea hit him, it was either the best or worse idea he has ever had and he would only find out as fate unfolded. He was going to visit the creator, he was going to visit Chaos himself.

**A.N. Well that's another chapter to the stack, kind of a filler but I am still trying to portray the urgency of the situation. Hope you all enjoyed it, I was unsure if I should describe the palace now or do it later as a romantic scene .There was still a bit of writers block but for the most part that is gone for now. Next weekend I may be unable to release a chapter as I am busy with assignments (university sucks). So if there is no update, please don't hate me, I will try and get a chapter up at my earliest convenience. Also, this story has thirteen planned chapters with this being the last chapter completely plotted. So I also need to plan out the next few chapters to try and prevent more writers block while being extremely busy so please bear with me. I am sure yall don't want a story with unresolved twists in it after all. Now while I don't plan on having a sequel to this story, it was a story to get me used to writing and learn before I moved onto my other Pertemis ideas. While I have several ideas for different stories, the one that I will be writing next does have a sequel planned and will be considerably larger than this story. Some of the ideas from this story will make its way into the new one but that's just because they are so damn good. Anyways, have a good week and weekend, also MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU LONG TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. I meet the creator.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riordan, I did not recently release a book called the Son of Neptune.

On that note, who has read the new book? ***SPOILER***Percy was a total badass. The ending was a bit disappointing, I thought he would see Annabeth just after the ship arrived but alas, Rick Riordan cut the story off there leaving us wanting more yet again. But that won't be until this time next year… Yay… ***SPOILER END* **I would also like to take this chance to apologise for not updating but university was hell. They flooded me with assignments and I was overwhelmed. But as all current projects are now dealt with, I can write this chapter but don't expect regular updates again just yet. My exams are in a couple of weeks… So please bear with me and be patient. Now on with the story…

_Previous Chapter Summary_

_"Then you may now kiss the bride and combine domains." The goddess of heaven finished._

_Athena and Poseidon moved closer until their lips finally met. The kiss started slowly and began to get deeper as a bright light began to grow around the pair blinding everyone around them. After the light had faded everyone looked shocked at the newlyweds. Poseidon's eyes had grey streaks running through the irises while Athena had green. _

_"It may not be complete right now but I hope it is enough" Perseus said._

_"No… It's perfect" Poseidon stated in a daze. "Percy, do you know what this place is?" The young god shook his head._

_"Its Pontus' old palace area, I always thought it was a myth but I guess it's true what they say, there are no false myths." Athena spoke with her new knowledge over all things related to the sea._

_After leaving the newlyweds alone Perseus knew he needed to find a solution to the war, some way to beat the primordial's and titans. Then the idea hit him, it was either the best or worse idea he has ever had and he would only find out as fate unfolded. He was going to visit the creator, he was going to visit Chaos himself._

_Back to the story_

_He must be somewhere around here, she said he would be. But she just had to send me on the damned errand. _Percy thought in desperation, time was running out.

_Flashback_

_Percy had just left Athena and Poseidon at his palace when the idea struck him, he had to find chaos and he knew the person who might just know. Aphrodite. The young sea god quickly set off to find the love goddess knowing that she couldn't be far from her palace. Or Hephaestus' he added with a mental chuckle. Perseus willed himself to appear outside the pink palace, still repulsed now as the day he first saw it. But after quick inspection he couldn't track Aphrodite down so Percy proceeded to teleport to the blacksmith god's palace._

_The young god was shocked at the majestic palace that stood before him. It appeared to be made out of celestial bronze with images of weapons and hammers covering the walls. The whole structure exuded heat, and small moats ran around the palace with liquid bronze which were undoubtedly boiling hot. Percy slowly made his way to the front door being weary of traps, he had seen the defence system on the gods throne when Kronos has almost destroyed it, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. As Perseus arrived at the door an automaton melted out of the wall._

"_What is the reason for your visit sea god?" it spoke, gears creaking as it's jaw moved. It was clearly an older model._

"_Um, that was weird. How did you just go through the wall?" Percy questioned._

"_What is the reason for your visit, if you have none you will be forced to leave." Came the metallic reply._

"_I was wondering if Aphrodite was here, I stopped by her palace and she wasn't there." The young god responded with an undertone of impatience._

_The automaton seemed to smirk which sounded like someone scratching a blackboard "Yes, she is here. Hasn't left all week asides from the wedding plans."_

"_I see" Percy chuckled "May I go in and see her?"_

"_Very well Perseus Jackson, but master is not pleased about being interrupted." It croaked, its eyes seemed to gleam with joy and malice._

_Perhaps the god of the forges wanted to make an automaton out of Percy, he certainly hoped not. "Thanks" the young god thanked as he made his way inside following the automaton._

_Perseus quickly decided that he didn't like this automaton, it just went through the walls and didn't open the doors for him. Seeing as the doors were made of thick celestial bronze, they were heavy and difficult to open but he supposed it was the blacksmith's way of saying, 'I'm not pleased about being interrupted' _

_Shortly after they arrived outside what appeared to be the main bedroom and Percy knew what he had just interrupted. He had to feel sorry for the god but what he had come here to ask about was far more important. The doors opened slowly and Percy made his way in to see Aphrodite whose hair was dishevelled and Hephaestus who was glaring at him._

"_Sorry about the interruption but it is highly important that I speak to Aphrodite" The young sea god began._

"_What is it you need my dear?" The love goddess questioned as she rose from the bed._

"_I don't know any other way to say this so I just will. I need to find Chaos and if anyone knows where he is, it's you Aphrodite. You have lived the longest of all the Olympians so you must have seen something. Please tell me." Perseus begged, knowing that this was the only way to win the war._

"_You are smarter than I thought Perseus, I guess you are more than just looks" Aphrodite flirted, which earned Percy a glare from Hephaestus. "But what is in it for me young one? The location of Chaos is no small favor."_

_The young god sighed, he knew it would come to something like this. No god ever did something without expecting a reward in return. Selfish immortals he thought._

"_Then what is it you will have me do goddess? Who must I prank? Who must I get together?" Perseus groaned._

"_Hmm getting someone together… That sounds like a perfect idea Percy" The love goddess watched the sea god's reaction to those words and saw defeat and acceptance._

"_Very well, who do you have in mind?" Perseus mumbled, his head hanging in defeat… He was not a match maker, hell he didn't even know how to get two people to fall in love._

"_So you accept? Good, now who to choose… Jason and Piper with Reyna as an alternative… No that won't do… Katie and Travis could use some help… How about I give you a mission impossible Percy, get Thalia and Nico together." Aphrodite giggled with glee._

"_Artemis is not going to like that, I can't do it to her." The young god spoke with fire in his eyes._

"_But you must if the Olympians are to survive. If you don't do what I ask, I won't tell you Chaos' location which will make us severely underpowered to deal with the threat. Is total destruction worth the respect of Artemis or is knowing that she will live for the rest of time with a grudge against you worth the sacrifice? I have survived since the titans over threw Uranus, love is needed in the world and I will never perish. So make your decision Percy, love or hate?" The love goddess spoke sorrowfully, she knew this decision was hard but if she hadn't made Percy do something like this, Hephaestus would have been angered._

_As much as Perseus hated that he had to decide on something of this magnitude, he knew he would have to pick hate. Artemis would hate him but she would live, he can only hope that in time she will see why he had to make his decision. He loved her too much and couldn't stand the thought of her fading._

"_Fine… I will be back when I have made their relationship work" the young god nodded to each of them before teleporting to Camp Half-Blood._

_End Flashback_

Percy knew he was getting close, the young god could feel the presence of Chaos. A million wars of pain flashed through his mind, he knew he would be lucky to come out of this encounter alive but it was the only way that they might survive. _For Artemis_ was the only thought Perseus had when he entered what was to be Chaos home. He was happy that he had succeeded in getting Thalia and Nico together in the end, despite Artemis yelling at him, the final scene was enough to lift Percy's spirits and allow him to continue with the plan.

_Flashback_

_Nothing seemed to be working as he had tried to get these two together. Perseus had forged love notes, even got Morpheus to give them dreams of each other. Eventually Thalia had relented and invited Nico to a secluded spot to talk with him, but Percy had to take this as his final chance. The young god spoke into their subconscious to make them slowly make their way to a body of water. He wasn't really listening to what they were talking about, the sea god was too focused on his current objective._

_The couple neared the water Percy made his move, he used the earthquake power that he had been born with but could barely use as a demigod. The small quake pushed Nico into Thalia which in turn pushed Thalia into the water. She promptly squealed at the sudden cold and gave off a small discharge of electricity. What she didn't notice is that Nico had made his way into the water to help her meaning that her burst of energy hit the son of Hades._

"_Oh my Gods! Nico are you alright!" Thalia shook him as tears began to stream down her face._

"_aghhsfhhh" Was the shocked reply of Nico, his eyes fluttering as he body dealt with the sudden jolt. "What happened? It feels like I just got trampled by a herd of Pegasai." Nico looked up into Thalia's eyes and saw that she was crying "What's wr…" was all he got out as the daughter of Zeus locked lips with the son of Hades._

_Percy watched the scene unfold and chuckled when they kissed, his job here was done and now he had to go back to Aphrodite. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder and everything seemed to stop. He slowly turned around and saw the silvery orbs of the girl he would give anything and everything too._

"_Percy? What are you doi…" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw what Percy had been watching._

_Percy saw her mind piecing it together, a god watching a newly formed couple. It was all too clear, this had happened many times before, Aphrodite was using Perseus but why would he agree to doing such a thing?_

"_Per… Percy, what is going on? Why is my lieutenant breaking her oath with that son of Hades and why were you smiling at them! Artemis spoke, her voice raising as she went._

"_Artemis… I had to, please believe me. If I didn't, everything could come to an end, I didn't have a choice." The young god whispered._

"_Percy… you always have a choice, don't ever forget that. But now I have lost my lieutenant and I can't over look this… please leave Perseus." The moon goddess turned to leave and just as she was about to go back to camp she heard the sea god speak again, but she was unsure if she had heard the words correctly._

"_I love you Artemis." Percy sighed quietly before teleporting back to Aphrodite with tears in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

"Hello Perseus Jackson, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" The creator spoke, his voice shredding any defence the young god had.

A power so ancient that it made Percy's knees buckle just by being in its presence. Earning a chuckle from the oldest immortal, as images filled his head of previous immortal wars, he saw the part that Chaos played in each. The sea god knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever do, only one thing allowed him to speak through the stress his body was now under. Artemis.

"Chaos" The young god struggled to get out.

**A.N. Once again, sorry about the wait but I had to take care of the priorities in my life first. I know that this update is three weeks late and I can only apologise for that too. But if it is any consolation, by the end of next week all my exams are finished and I am on holiday for 4 months. So I will have plenty of time to finish this story and perhaps even start the next one I have planned. So until then, stay safe, be patient and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. I Gain a Powerful Ally.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own PjO or HoO, I am not Rick Riordian. This story is merely an idea that I have had and seeing as no one else has done anything like what I have planned, I decided to get the idea out there.

**Note: **This chapter is a bit sad I guess, but the next chapter, which was initially going to be chapter 10 will be moved forward to chapter 9. And seeing as I have already written chapter 10 and am about to re-write it to bring it up to date, you all might get a rather quick update. Normally, I reply to reviews with private messages but seeing as this one was anonymous…

To mesoepicandstufflikeinnit : To make a profile, first you need an email account. Then, in the top right hand corner of the FanFiction website there is a button titled "Sign Up". Click it and follow the guide it gives you and it's a relatively straight forward process to making an account. To write a story, you need a program for writing such as Microsoft word or NotePad etc then after writing you're chapter, go to your profile page and under the 'publish' tab there is a 'New Story' button. You then need to view the guidelines and accept them, then you go to 'Doc Manager (Upload) and put your saved chapter onto the website and publish the story. This website has good usability and does a good job of explaining how to do anything you might need. So I wish you well with that, if you need any more help just ask. So good luck with that and thanks for the review. I look forward to the story you will write.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

_Previous chapter summary_

"_You are smarter than I thought Perseus, I guess you are more than just looks" Aphrodite flirted, which earned Percy a glare from Hephaestus. "But what is in it for me young one? The location of Chaos is no small favor."  
>"So you accept? Good, now who to choose… Jason and Piper with Reyna as an alternative… No that won't do… Katie and Travis could use some help… How about I give you a mission impossible Percy, get Thalia and Nico together." Aphrodite giggled with glee.<br>"Per… Percy, what is going on? Why is my lieutenant breaking her oath with that son of Hades and why were you smiling at them! Artemis spoke, her voice raising as she went.  
>"Artemis… I had to, please believe me. If I didn't, everything could come to an end, I didn't have a choice." The young god whispered.<br>"Hello Perseus Jackson, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" The creator spoke, his voice shredding any defence the young god had._

_Back to the story_

"Chaos" The young god struggled to get out, the force of the creators power bearing down on him just like carrying the sky on his shoulders.

"The one and only" Chaos snickered, his lips curling up into a sinister smirk.

The room seeming to darken as the creators thoughts darkened, but when one lives in a cave that has constellations covering the walls and its own personal sun, it's no surprise that the room is affected by the creators will. Despite the fact that Chaos' home looked like a cave from the outside, on the inside was a mansion made out of metals so precious that they had never been seen on Earth before.

"Care to tell me why you came to visit me, young one?" the creator spoke softly, but a menacing tone was still present.

"The war… need help… please…" The young god struggled to get out.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that. You feel my presence far more with being a new god; it's not something you are used to yet." Chaos joked, lightening the mood and the pressure his power was causing.

"Thanks" Percy mumbled as he got up, rolling his shoulders to try and release the tension and pain that had been holding him down. "So, Lord Chaos…" Perseus stopped, unsure of how to talk to the creator. Should he be groveling, or should he be formal.

Sensing the sea god's discomfort and confusion, Chaos chuckled lightly; the sun brightening above the room. "Percy, talk to me the way you would all others. No need to stress, I don't bite… much." The creator teased.

"um, ok…" Perseus replied, chuckling nervously before taking a deep sigh. "I assume you know about the primordial's and titan's plans on destroying Olympus. I have come here to ask if you would help us. Without you we don't stand a chance."

"Know about the plan? I was the one who implanted the idea, boy. In case you forgot, I am Chaos. I need to make bad things happen to remind people what is good in the world. I am good and bad, always making sure things are kept in balance." The creator explained, the room around them darkening and brightening almost as if clouds were blocking out the sun temporarily.

"So you plan for this to happen? For thousands, potentially millions, to die? All to teach a lesson of what's good and bad?" Percy spoke, shocked at what Chaos had done and will continue doing.

"I know you don't see the importance of it yet, but it is what I was made for. It is what my job is in this universe." The creator tried to explain, his face showing no sign of doubt for what he believes.

"Made for? But you are the first being, the creator of the universe… the creator of everything." The young god tried to comprehend what he was being told but it made no sense.

"Boy, everything has a beginning and I am no exception to that rule. One does not simply live forever, something made me, and something made whatever made me. All I know is that when I first opened my eyes, I saw the universe expanding around me, almost as if it originated from me. All immortal beings are born with a purpose; we understand our realm perfectly from birth… All along I have known that I am here to create chaos, to leave destruction in my wake." Chaos explained sadly, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"So you don't want this role, it was forced onto you and you can't help but be yourself." Percy spoke sorrowfully, feeling pain for Chaos' life.

"Don't want it? I love it, all the power, the dependence that everyone has for me. It might not be what someone would initially want in life but with a single thought, I can affect anything. I know my role and I play it perfectly." The creator somewhat gloated, as he smirked menacingly at Perseus. "Plus, don't you think it's time for a change? The Greek gods have ruled for far too long and they are doing a horrid job of it. So do tell me why I should change sides and stop the plans I have set in motion."

"Well…I… I fell in love with Artemis and I can't stand the thought of her perishing at the hands of your children. As long as she lives, I can rest easily and peacefully. And as selfish as this sounds, I need her… to leave everyone under the imperfect rule of the Olympians, I beg you to help me." Perseus said, collapsing to his knees in desperation.

The young god could see Chaos thinking, weighing the pros and cons of the decision, to let a reign that is better off ended, continue for the love of one immortal couple. He had been watching Perseus' time during godhood and the changes he had made, gods now sharing domains granted a new understanding among the pantheon.

"Very well, I will help you, but only for you. I do not care for the Olympians and should you fail, there will be nothing holding back my force from the gods. As long as you live and don't give up, I will provide what assistance I can." Chaos promised his face curling into a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Chaos… so much." Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a tremendous weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Oh and Chaos, can I ask one more thing of you?"

_Three weeks later_

Perseus looked around Olympus doing final checks to make sure they were ready for the coming storm. The demigods had made camp near the council chambers as Camp Half-Blood was no longer safe. The boundaries were not capable of holding back so many powerful immortals. All the defences were setup around the elevator, the wind spirits had sided with the Olympians again, making sure that no assault would come from above.

All Percy had left to do now was to talk to Artemis, but she was still out with the hunt, recruiting some new members to help in the war and wasn't due back for another two weeks. Percy was surprised to learn that Artemis had allowed Thalia to stay in the hunt, but he put it down to the fact that Artemis knew the world could very possibly end soon and there was no point holding grudges. The young god knew that it would be best to confess his feelings rather than leave them unsaid, it was after all better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.

The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost and Percy knew his feelings for Artemis were greater than any he had felt before, especially so with the possibility of losing the moon goddess to this war. '_Why must love be such a strong force?'_Perseus thought, it was something that could not be controlled, and it made everyone become sappy in its presence.

But once again, the young god had to try and plan something while the war preparations were in full swing. He had two weeks to think of something until Artemis was back, and he planned on confronting her about their feelings for each other. Perseus knew just what to do, but the question was, is there enough time?

_Two weeks later_

Percy had just finished some training with the campers making sure they were ready when Hermes arrived to tell Perseus that Zeus had called a meeting to order and every god's presence was expected. The young god quickly teleported onto his throne and saw that he had been the last one to arrive and since he couldn't help it, his eyes darted to Artemis and he gazed into her eyes seeing mixed emotions. She looked tired, like she had barely slept a night while she was gone.

"Let the meeting begin. The first matter of business, Artemis if you will, how many more have you recruited to our cause?" Zeus questioned.

"I managed to find 14 girls and train them to a decent standard. I know it is not much, but it is the best I could do with the time given." The moon goddess replied wearily, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

"You did well Artemis, a person for each day you were away. They will be valuable assets for this war… we all know that there have been no monster sightings in the last month so there will be more than enough enemies for them to cut down…" The king of the Gods droned on as Percy quickly lost attention.

'_Does anyone here actually listen to Zeus?'_Perseus thought, when suddenly his world went dark. He opened them to see a realm so bright, it made the sun seem like the most distant star. But despite the brightness, he could see clearly, in fact he had never seen anything more clearly in his life. Then he heard it, it sounded so distant that it was barely audible.

"_The time is near but do not fear, everything will soon become clear."_The voice whispered, repeating itself over and over.

"Who is that! Where are you! Show yourself!" The young god ordered, but only got the same message in reply.

Percy looked around to observe where he was, but he couldn't place it anywhere. There were columns holding up a roof but with no walls around, everything seemed to have been bathed in gold with small indentations on every surface. The designs were so ancient that they were unrecognizable in comparison to anything on Earth; they swirled in what appeared to be a never ending dance, almost like the tectonic plates moving around the Earth's core.

He realized what this room represented, balance. But not the kind that Chaos had mentioned, it was a perfect harmony that would never be interrupted. Percy felt like he knew this place, like it should belong to him, like he was home. Only once had he felt this comfortable - this complete - and it pained him knowing he had to leave to help the others.

The vision ended as suddenly as it began and Percy saw that all the gods had their attention directed at him.

"Well Perseus, care to answer?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"um sorry, what was the question?" The young god asked sheepishly as he lowered his head to block the reddening cheeks of embarrassment.

"What state are the demigods in, are they trained enough to be ready for any monster that may emerge from our enemies?" Athena repeated the question warmly, her mood infectious to others.

"Yes, I believe they are ready… there are still a few things that needs to worked on but they will be ready by the time the enemy attacks." Perseus replied, relaxing slightly now that the attention had left him.

"Very well, meeting adjourned." The king finished, quickly followed by most of the gods and goddesses to teleport out of the room.

Percy looked over to Artemis' throne and saw her still resting there, but he was a little surprised to see that she had fallen asleep. _'Good, I wasn't the only one to lose interest.' _Perseus thought as he made his way over to her. Percy slowly picked her up and began carrying her bridal style to her palace making sure to not make a noise as he walked the whole way. Shortly after, he arrived at the moon goddess' front door and knocked softly hoping that a hunter was inside to let them in. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the one who hates him the most. Phoebe. Her eyes locked with Perseus' and she was about to say something when she looked down and saw her mistress.

"She fell asleep at the meeting… I didn't want to leave her there so I brought her here." Percy whispered, hoping that Artemis wouldn't wake to the sound of him talking.

Phoebe eyed him for a second before stepping back and allowing them through, she led them to Artemis' personal chambers and watched as Perseus set the goddess down softly on the bed, before brushing her auburn hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He looked at her for a bit until he heard Phoebe clear her throat. The young god quickly made his way out of the room and was followed silently by Phoebe until he got to the door and paused before turning back to say one last thing.

"Look Phoebe, I am sorry that you don't like me for what Artemis and I did that night. But I really love her… I really really love her and I even talked face to face with Chaos for her. I don't know if I will ever earn your respect but can you please tell her that I want to talk to her in a week's time? It would mean the world to me." Percy spoke softly, pouring his heart into each word, his face down as he looked up at Phoebe effectively giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I will tell her when she wakes up, now be gone." The huntress spoke before silently slamming the door in his face.

_One week later_

The young god waited at the entrance to the Empire State building, having told Hermes to tell Artemis to meet him here. A few minutes later a flash of silver light signaled that she had arrived and the moment was finally here. He made his way over to Artemis having decided it was better to just say everything right off the bat.

"Look Artemis, the reason why I wanted you to meet me here is…"Percy sighed, "is I love you… and I don't know what to do anymore, it's something I can feel every second of everyday…"

"Percy I…" Artemis began, but got interrupted.

"Please, let me finish… I need to say this." He waited for a reply and got a simple nod for him to continue.

"Thanks…I can't prove to you just how much I love you… and I know that after I got Thalia and Nico together that you probably hate me, but it was something I had to do… It was to find the location of Chaos and allow me to talk to him, to convince him to give us his aid in the war. Everything I have done since my falling for you has always been in hopes that it would make things better for you… safer for you. If you were to perish because of this war… I would never forgive myself. I need you Artemis, more than I have ever needed anything… more than I will ever need anything. The time we kissed, I had never felt so good. It was like the tides and the moon, working together perfectly. It was a harmony that I have seen once since then. I will be whatever you need me to be, just give me a chance." Percy said, his facial expression filled with so many different emotions that it was impossible to place one.

"I'm sorry Percy. I do love you. You are unlike any other man. But I can't allow myself to be with you, it goes against everything I have ever been and I can't just change that… I wish we had more time. I wish the circumstances had been different. I just wish…" Artemis said woefully.

Percy felt his heart break again. His world began to fall apart. Why did Aphrodite have to curse his love life, why couldn't anything ever work out? The young god quickly fell back into the abyss of darkness that had plagued his life after the breakup with Annabeth. Artemis saw the tears streaming down his face but she believed she had to stand by her decision so she just watched him cry.

Perseus heart throbbed with pain that seemed to double with each second that past, it felt as if a knife had been stabbed into his chest while he was in water, his body would try to heal only to be interrupted by a pain even stronger. The pain was constant and fresh, a million stabs in the same spot. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he had allowed himself to love again and he chose the one who could never love him. The sea god teleported away and crumpled to the ground where he burst into tears, heart wrenching sobs filled that air as he let out all his pain.

As he lay on the ground, he began to think of what he had left in this world that was worth living for. Nothing ever worked out for him in the end and he was tired, he needed to rest, maybe forever. His eyes began to feel heavy and he blacked out immediately entering a nightmare of memories. All he felt was pain worse than he had ever thought possible, it constantly lanced at him as images of Annabeth on their last night together came back followed by his first evening with Artemis and the first kiss they shared.

It was so perfect and it was merely a tease from Aphrodite, she loved messing with relationships but she doesn't see what her actions do to others. Heartbreak is destructive; it ends lives and leaves only bitterness in its wake. Percy saw why there have been attempts to end the reign of the gods, they have become selfish. Always acting for themselves and not caring for the countless lives that are lost because of it. This world is full of chaos, and Percy knew now that it was an unstoppable force capable of corrupting anyone. He knew that someone had to put an end to chaos but it was impossible, nothing could beat the creator.

The scene changed in his dream to Artemis standing alone after Percy had left but what shocked him was that she was crying too. He felt his pain stop as he tried to think about why she would be crying but before he could give it anymore thought he saw a dark figure looming over her from behind. Perseus snapped up into a sitting position, he knew he had to save her, something bad was about to happen and he knew he had to be there. The young god drew his weapons and willed himself back to where Artemis was, what he saw made him a weapon of death as he unleashed his pain.

Several titans, Hyperion(Titan of the sun), Astraeus(Titan of the stars and wind), Menoetius(Titan of violent anger and rash action), Pallas (Titan of warcraft and military campaign season), and Perses (Titan of destruction) had decided to ambush Artemis to try and weaken the gods' forces for the big attack but Percy was not about to let that happen. He felt power unlike that he had ever felt, he felt chaotic and he knew just what Chaos had meant by giving them aid. He had received the blessing of Chaos. The power was unreal, he felt like he could topple mountains with a swing of his swords, destroy monsters with a thought. But now, his goal was to bring pain to those who would hurt someone he loves.

Perseus leaped forward, successfully tackling all the titans away from Artemis and sending them sprawling. He quickly looked at Artemis and their eyes met, time seemed to slow down, Percy knew that this may very well be the last time they see each other and all he thought was to mouth the word 'run' to her. She quickly caught on and teleported away as Percy unleashed all kinds of hell on the titans. He battled them all evenly, deflecting and dodging all attacks aimed at him. He was a weapon of death and he had been unleashed.

Hyperion tried to blind Percy but what happened next shocked them all. To extinguish the light from the titan of the sun, Perseus had summoned enough water to do so but with the additional power of Chaos' blessing, he created enough water to not only extinguish Hyperion, but to flood a few blocks with water. Next to come at him was Astraeus who threw a tornado at Percy while at the same time, darkened the sky to make it harder to see. Perses and Menoetius both moved in on Perseus as the Tornado surrounded him ensuring that he wouldn't leave.

They both swung their swords only for them to clash together as Percy had vanished. The inside of the tornado darkened into pitch black as the young god used more of Chaos' blessing and attacked the two titans quickly disarming them and forcing their retreat. The tornado dispersed and Pallas, Hyperion and Astraeus quickly charged forward. Both Hyperion and Astraeus activated their power effectively cancelling each other out causing Pallas to sigh at their stupidity. The titan of warcraft and military campaigns gets paired with two knuckle head titans.

The three titans charged forward and to their surprise, so did Percy. He met them in the middle and began weaving and dodging their attacks quickly disarming them while splashing water in their faces to distract them. Hyperion yelled in rage and charged at Perseus as he exploded into a ball of fire, dedicating everything to getting his revenge on the young god. Percy merely sidestepped and raised a massive wall of water, extinguishing the titan of the sun who then collapsed completely out of power.

The remaining two titans knew it was pointless and just as they were about to flee, the signal they had been waiting for sounded. They quickly grabbed Hyperion and fled the battle as the very earth they stood on began to shake and a massive storm could be seen on the horizon.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…"Perseus said as he realized that the storm was in fact Typhon, his shoulders slouched. "This is going to be one long day."

The young god began making his way to the king of monsters and as he grew near, he saw the primordial's and titan's smiling at him mockingly. They stopped moving as Typhon continued forward, completely certain that they would win as hordes of monsters followed behind them. Perseus sighed and summoned his chariot, it was made of greenstone with a golden trim decorating the joining and creating patterns of Riptide and Blackjack. At the front of the chariot was said Pegasus.

"Hey boss, how's it going? And how do you always find the tough guys to fight?" Blackjack joked, neighing as Percy climbed aboard.

"I've been better, and honestly, I have been thinking the exact same thing. You ready, buddy?" Perseus groaned, rolling his shoulders to get ready for the fight.

"Born ready, boss" The Pegasus replied as they took off.

They met Typhon head on, as Perseus leaped from the chariot and turned into his true form. He collided with Typhon making the king of monsters stumble back but earned a gigantic kick in the gut launching Percy away. The young god quickly charged back, summoning the biggest body of water he could and encased himself inside as he turned it to ice**(Basically gigantic armour to fight at the same height of Typhon)**bringing himself to Typhon's height before throwing a punch that sent the monster stumbling. They engaged in a battle of epic proportions, as fists were swung, connecting and doing massive damage.

Percy was putting everything he had, as well as Chaos' blessing into the fight and he still knew that it just wasn't enough to bring down this monster. Each blow shook the earth under them as they each struggled to get the upper hand, but the pressure was becoming too much for Perseus and his ice avatar began to crack and give way. One last blow from Typhon sent Percy flying as the ice shattered leaving a rather unwanted romantic effect, almost like stars on a sunny day.

Percy got up, all hope was lost, how could he beat Typhon… to even try was sure suicide. Typhon was above him, about to stomp and crush him when two things happened. He saw flashes of different light signaling that the entire pantheon had arrived to help but that was the less important of the two. The second was, he had been bathed in a golden light, the same one from his vision and he felt incredible power flow into him. More than Chaos could ever give, and Perseus knew what he had to do now.

To beat Typhon, he had to use everything left. He would end his own life to save all of those he loved and ensure that they had a fighting chance. He would take out the most powerful pawn that the Primordial's and titan's had to use.

The foot of Typhon was about to crush Percy when he caught it with his hands, he toppled Typhon and rocketed into the sky as the king of monsters fell. The young god took a deep breath, and concentrated every ounce of power he had into one blow to finish it. Then as fast as he flew up, he went back down. Every colour on the spectrum whipped around Percy as he split the light in the air before finally delivering the final blow to Typhon coating the surroundings in a cloud of dust effectively blocking off all sight.

There was dust everywhere and the entire city had been destroyed with the exception of the Empire State building standing alone, silhouetted in the background but that was a good sign, Olympus still stood. As the dust began to settle the final result of the battle could be seen, Typhon, The king of monsters has faded by the hand of none other than Perseus Jackson. But all was not well as said hero collapsed only to be caught by Artemis, goddess of the hunt. As Percy lay there, his form began to flicker, he looked into the silver eyes of the goddess before him and couldn't help but think that he had lived well. He had saved everyone, he was the greatest hero of all time and now he was fading. He barely heard Artemis as she cried for him begging him not to leave but all he could do was lie there and say his final words.

"Artemis, I love you." Percy whispered hoarsely as he pressed it into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Then everything started to go black and the last thing he heard was Artemis gasp.

"Percy, I love you too." Artemis said as she began screaming uncontrollably at the loss of the one man she would ever love.

**A.N. Well that's another one to the stack… I tried to add a bit more character depth in this chapter, trying to bring the scenes a bit more to life rather than being "robotic" as one reviewer claimed. So do tell me if I succeeded at the task. I must say, it was particularly fun writing about Chaos, trying to make his mood Chaotic and therefore constantly changing. I hope it allowed some uniqueness to come to the Chaos idea in the story. In case you missed the note at the top, I have written the next chapter, it just needs to be checked then rewritten, then checked again so yeah… Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Reference:

'Tis better to have loved and lost. Than never to have loved at all.' Alfred Lord Tennyson,In Memoriam, 1850, line 27, stanza 4,English poet (1809 - 1892)

'The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost.' G. K. Chesterton.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. I Meet Myself and the True Creator.

Disclaimer:I am not Rick, I do not own PjO.

_Previous Chapter Summary_

_There was dust everywhere and the entire city had been destroyed with the exception of the Empire State building standing alone, silhouetted in the background but that was a good sign, Olympus still stood. As the dust began to settle the final result of the battle could be seen, Typhon, The king of monsters has faded by the hand of none other than Perseus Jackson. But all was not well as said hero collapsed only to be caught by Artemis, goddess of the hunt. As Percy lay there, his form began to flicker, he looked into the silver eyes of the goddess before him and couldn't help but think that he had lived well. He had saved everyone, he was the greatest hero of all time and now he was fading. He barely heard Artemis as she cried for him begging him not to leave but all he could do was lie there and say his final words._

_"Artemis, I love you." Percy whispered hoarsely as he pressed it into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Then everything started to go black and the last thing he heard was Artemis gasp._

_"Percy, I love you too." Artemis said as she began screaming uncontrollably at the loss of the one man she would ever love._

_Back to the story_

As everything was beginning to go dark, Percy placed the last thing he had to give Artemis in her hands as he felt the need for a never ending sleep become overwhelming. Perseus awoke to be surrounded by what looked like ancient Greece, the god tried to remember what had happened and then he heard the last thing from the lips of the woman he loves.

"Percy, I love you too." The goddess had whispered, following it was a gasp and then a scream as his world went black.

Upon further inspection, he recognized that he was on Mount Olympus, but it looked old. The palaces were that of different gods, and it looked like television was a word that had never been heard of. The council chambers were like nothing he had ever seen, the walls were made of light that gave off a soft soothing aurora to the surrounding streets. There were civilians swarming the walkways, holding conversations or purchasing goods.

"What the Hades is going on?" The young sea god asked of no one in particular, his eyebrows rising in shock as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"You are in the Realm of the Faded." Mentioned the man standing beside the sitting god.

"Wha… Who are you?" Percy asked, stunned at the sudden appearance of this stranger.

The man had golden hair that curled gracefully, crowning his head, glowing and giving off enough heat to warm a small home. His features were rugged with facial hair slowly growing in; the man's eyes were liquid gold capable of melting any woman's heart. The stranger was well built, just enough muscle to not look like a freak, he was wearing traditional Greek clothing that draped over his body. The clothing was white with gold trimming along the edges that seemed to glow brighter and then dim before repeating the process.

"Oh right, as far as you know, Apollo is the God of the Sun. I am Helios." The old Sun God answered offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders to dismiss the importance.

"But that's not possible, once an immortal fades they are gone forever." Perseus began, still unable to comprehend his situation.

"Ah yes, I once thought that too, young one. But the Faded Realm is merely a place for immortals that have lost their place in society in the real world. This place allows us to go back to a time when we mattered, allowing us to once again enjoy the world we live in. The only down side is that this world never changes, it will always be ancient Greece. Another thing that really confuses most of us initially is that this realm's time works slower that what you are used to. An hour here is a month in the real world." Helios explained casually, like it was common knowledge.

"Wow… But how can this be possible? If Zeus isn't king then, who is?" Percy questioned, diverting his gaze to the location of Zeus' palace, or at least where his palace would have been. In its place stood one made of pure soothing light much like the throne room.

"Well, those questions both have the same answer, but we will get to that in due time. For now come with me, there are a few people that want to meet the new guy." Helios finished and began walking away, clearly expecting the young god to follow.

_Scene change – Artemis_

Artemis hadn't left her palace in weeks; in fact she barely left her bed. The goddess couldn't stop crying as she looked at the ring he had given her, it was amazing. A silver band that reflected any light allowing it to shine beautifully, the band connected to a silver diamond that was surrounded by what appeared to be miniature moons. She knew that this ring was a favour that Percy would have asked of chaos and it showed her just how special the young god had been. She felt it was all her fault that Perseus faded, he had finally confessed his feelings for her and she crushed them. The pain she had seen in his eyes was almost unbearable as she looked back on the memory now.

And just after she had ended his world, they were attacked by titans and primordial alike. To her complete surprise, Perseus held them off. He was a one man army defending the woman he loved, even with his heart broken. The moment he looked into her eyes while in the battle and mouthed the word run had revealed an acceptance of death.

Artemis felt she should be the goddess of Stupidity for letting the events take place. Breaking the only good man's heart she had ever met. After she fled, the Huntress quickly assembled the gods and they all departed to go help Perseus. But by the time they got there, he had made his foes retreat and now, the young sea god was fighting Typhon all by himself.

Just as the gods were about to join the fight, Percy began to glow. The light was a golden flash and the moment it happened, everything felt completely peaceful. As its glow touched the destruction of the city around them, it began to repair the structures albeit slowly. Then the light receded and Typhon was gone and Perseus began falling to the ground only for the Moon goddess to catch him.

As they looked into each other's eyes, she could see the amount of pain he was in. Not just physically but emotionally too, and knowing that she was the one to cause him said pain tore at her. This was far worse than any heartbreak; this was the crushing feeling of guilt.

"Artemis, I love you." he had said and she could only comfort him by admitting her feelings to him as he faded away, the buildings having repaired themselves and to the goddess' shock, the dead came back to life.

The memory brought back the all too fresh pain and caused new tears to flow down her cheeks. She didn't notice her door opening, but she heard the shuffling sound of the group that was none other than her Hunt.

"Milady, you have to get out of bed. You should not have allowed this man to capture your heart; nothing good can ever come of love." Phoebe stated matter-of-factly, taking a stern tone with the goddess.

Artemis snapped, she jumped out of her bed and lunged at her huntress quickly pinning her to the ground as she slapped her.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO FEEL? PERCY WAS THE BEST MAN EVER AND I CRUSHED HIS HEART…" Artemis screeched. "All along, I believed that men were the worst species to walk this earth. But with my own recent actions I see now that women are just as despicable. I always looked to a maiden who had her heart broken, when I could also have been looking for men to join the hunt. I have made far too many mistakes in my time as a goddess, the world would probably be better off if I were to fade too…" Artemis finished in a whisper, tears still streaking down her face.

"But milady…" Phoebe began.

"But nothing, Phoebe! All you have done is hurt Percy, you never gave him a chance, even with the mention of what Annabeth had done you still didn't trust him. I don't know how you have become so heartless, Phoebe, but from this moment onwards, you are dismissed of the Hunt. Your Immortality is gone, as well as the Hunts additional bonuses." Artemis said dismissively, her face still in pain but her voice clear and powerful.

Phoebe's eyes began to tear up and she fled the goddess' chambers knowing that she would never be able to rejoin the Hunt. She had pressed Artemis at the worst time possible and had paid the price. Artemis flopped back down on her bed only for her lieutenant to speak.

"Milady, Zeus has called a council meeting. He demands that every god be there." Thalia softly stated as she sat down next to Artemis, also hurting over the loss of her best friend outside the Hunt.

"Tell him I will be there. Now if you all wouldn't mind, please leave my chambers." The Moon goddess asked getting nods from her hunters and a comforting hug from Thalia as they all left. She had made the right decision to accept Thalia and Nico's relationship. The daughter of Zeus had been her soul confidant these last few weeks.

"What am I going to do?" Artemis questioned herself, letting her grief once again wash over her bringing fresh tears.

_Scene change – Percy._

Helios had taken the young god to meet the other gods that had faded. He had seen Selene, a beautiful woman whose hair was the whitest thing Percy had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled silver much like Artemis' and her figure was lean and smooth, the body of a desirable woman. He had also seen Pan and to his surprise, Uranus who seemed very depressed after his wife and son's betrayal even though it was eons ago. The oldest god of the sky had bluish skin with what looked like small cloud tattoos moving around his skin. His eyes were milky and devoid of that sparkle of life, he had been sad for a long time.

The sea god had also met minor gods such as Heracles and Hebe (Cup bearer of the gods, goddess of youth). She was the embodiment of youth, appearing to be aged around 16; her hair was a lush deep brown that cascaded down to mid back in length. The goddess' eyes were light blue and stood out brightly making it hard to look away. As first Perseus had been hesitant to the child of Zeus as he knew Heracles wasn't exactly the best guy to be around. Eventually, he got past the dislike and found out that Hebe was Heracles wife whom his father had married to him upon his ascension to becoming a god after almost dying at the hands of his previous lover.

After he had met the 'gang' of gods and goddesses, Helios had told him to go to the Throne room on Olympus; there was someone who had been waiting to meet him for a long long time. This is where Perseus found himself heading before finally coming to a stop outside the door to the council chambers. He knocked and waited silently.

"Enter!" Boomed a voice far more ancient than Greece, far more ancient than Chaos himself making Percy wonder what he had gotten himself into this time.

_Scene change – Artemis_

Two months had passed since Percy had faded and the Moon goddess had taken to wearing the promise ring he had given her. It was her only real keepsake from the young god and she would hold onto it forever. As Artemis walked into the throne room for yet another meeting Zeus had called, she looked over at Poseidon and Athena who were cuddling.

The sea god had taken his son's death almost as hard as Artemis and they had gotten together one evening to talk about Perseus' adventures and laugh together. Athena had kindly left them alone to get all their pain out of their systems. Now Poseidon was clinging to Athena for dear life, she had become his confidant. Had anyone ever said this would happen 6 months ago, Artemis would have laughed in their face.

Now the couple was happily married and deeply in love, Athena even looked as though she might be pregnant. Artemis quickly dismissed the thought as it made her think of Percy and what they could have had together. She proceeded to look around the room and saw Aphrodite and Hephaestus in a deep make out session with Ares glaring at them. After Perseus had made the domain sharing law, Hephaestus appearance had changed as he became God of Love and Aphrodite couldn't get enough of him.

Percy really had changed the Olympians for the better, now every relationship around the room had grown to the strongest it has ever been. There was never any bickering between gods, it was peaceful and she hoped it would remain this way for the rest of time.

"Now, I'm sure you know what this meeting is about, we believe that the titans and primordial are planning another attack soon. The chances of us winning are slim at best and I will not lie to you, most of us probably won't make it out of this alive." Zeus began.

"Surely father, there must be something we can do. Something we missed, there has to be something… I can't die yet; I only just got what I've always wanted." Athena stated, tears forming in her eyes as she whispering the last part so only Poseidon could hear.

"I'm sorry, my daughter, but we have missed nothing. Were I a better ruler then perhaps we would have had more allies for this coming battle but only now do I see how blinded I was by pride. Perseus showed me that." Zeus finished looking down as regret washed over him.

"How long do we have?" Ares asked, partly excited for a good fight, partly wanting a new way to unleash his frustration now that he had lost Aphrodite.

"Not very…" Zeus started, only to be interrupted by a huge explosion "…long." the King finished.

Then everything became a blur as the Olympians moved into action arming themselves and preparing for their fate. They arrived in front of the attacking force and saw every titan and primordial before them, excluding Oceanus. Fear raked through the Olympians and as all seemed lost they saw a dark figure in the background.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

"I am the beginning. I am the end. I am Chaos and I plan on starting a new world, this one is far too corrupt and after the death of Perseus, the one truly Good god, you are not worth saving. Now my fellow Immortals, attack." Chaos ordered, his voice reverberating around the city striking panic into all the citizens. He smiled a dark and evil grin that sucked the very life out of the mortals around him.

Things quickly became a blur as the Olympians clashed with their foes, beginning a battle that would not end soon. Amongst all the carnage the Moon goddess wished. Wished that Perseus Jackson was here by her side to tell her everything was going to be alright and make her wish for a better tomorrow.

_Scene change – Percy_

The young god entered the throne room but rather than seeing a throne for each god, he saw one that was occupied. The room was dark and dusty, which left Percy confused as the outside was made of light. Now the current room barely had enough light leaving only silhouettes around the room of podiums and columns. But what had caught Perseus' attention was the power emanating from the man seated before him, it was like nothing he had ever felt. It was the opposite of being in the presence of Chaos, this made him want to stand and fight for all that is good and right.(Sorry, unintentional rhyme)

Just being in the presence of this power made him feel as though he could be crushed at a moment's notice… and he probably could. As Percy made his way closer to the throne, the man looked up at him and the young god held his breath. The person seated had gold eyes like Kronos but these eyes were soft and caring, nothing like the harsh gaze that the titan would give off.

"Chaos and Order will battle endlessly,  
>Unless a love can be formed for an eternity.<br>One will go to the realm of the fade,  
>Becoming the greatest king ever to be made." The man spoke, his voice strong and echoing around the room.<p>

"Who are you, and why speak a prophesy?" Percy asked his face in utter confusion, unsure of what else to do.

"My boy, that prophesy is completely about you. And who am I? Why I am the real creator of the Universe, I am the father to Chaos. I am Order." The god of Order spoke giving off a grin that lit the room to be just as bright as the walls that the throne room was made of.

Percy was finally able to take in the man before him, not only were his eyes golden, his skin seemed to glow and give off soft soothing light. He was bald and had ancient markings that covered his body, and there were no imperfections, he was like a perfect statue. But Perseus was unable to take in the man before him; he was in complete shock, _'someone older than Chaos? How is that even possible?' _he thought. The ancient God chuckled as he heard the young god's thoughts.

"Chaos is completely unaware of my existence, he knows there is something older than him but what that is remains a mystery to him. As soon as I created the universe, I created Chaos and hid to watch how my creation would evolve. But this was my biggest mistake; I should have never made Chaos. I had a foolish idea that to have Order, there had to be Chaos and blinded by the thought, I acted on it immediately. Now I sit in the Realm of the Faded awaiting my replacement. That is you Perseus Jackson; you will become the new god of Order and defeat what I could not." Order explained, his voice taking on a more somber tone, effectively making Percy feel the entire weight of the world on his shoulders… again.

"Well that's a lot to take in… but how am I supposed to succeed where you failed? I am a mere God made from a demigod, my power in comparison to yours is like comparing a fly to a whale." Percy exclaimed waving his arms around as he tried to compare sizes.

"Do not underestimate yourself, child, did your battle against Typhon not show that you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for? I have watched you for countless millennia and I know you are the one." The ancient God answered the amount of wisdom he held seeped into his voice.

"What do you mean that you watched me for countless millennia? I am only 18 years old." Percy questioned, his face taking on that of a shocked appearance.

"Do you honestly think that this is your first life? The first time you have been used as a soul? Because that is far from the truth. Now I know you are familiar with re-birthing from the underworld, and I can tell you that you are on your third life." Order spoke confidently as he frowned at Percy's naivety.

"But who was I? How come no one ever told me?" Perseus prompted, eagerly wanting to learn more.

"No one knows until you die that you have achieved the isles of the Blest. And as for your previous lives, you were Orion and then Theseus. Each time you died painfully, one time betrayed by the one you loved." The elderly god spoke as he sagged in his seat as if he was watching the memory and feeling Percy's pain.

Percy was shocked at this information, this life was his second attempt at a relationship with Artemis but it seems he failed again. He cursed the fates, it seems they had never given him a break, always pushing him beyond breaking point and then enjoying the consequences.

"I understand that I have lived three times but what does that have to do with me being so powerful?" The young God pleaded.

"The first child born of a god will be the most powerful, Orion was Poseidon's first born and he held amazing power. As a demigod, he was able to match the Olympians in power but he fell in love with Artemis and because Apollo is the over protective brother he is, he tricked Artemis into killing Orion when he was taking a swim. Now while you lived Theseus' life, that is of mild importance but know this, each time you chose rebirth, the power of the previous life added to the new one. Did you ever notice that in a time of need, you had access to power stronger than you thought possible?" Order said somewhat teasingly as he enjoyed the interaction with someone so young.

"Now that you mention it, I did awaken Typhon when I was a demigod. That shocked a lot of people, gods included. This would also explain why Zeus took on a kinder demeanor when talking to me, he feared me and my power." Percy pieced everything together as his eyes sparkled a brighter green; his life was finally starting to make sense.

"Exactly, now if you would, please take my hand. I will give you that which has been locked away for many years, I will unlock the powers and strengths from your previous lives and make you stronger than you could possibly ever dream." The old god bargained as he held out a hand.

Percy knew immediately that he needed more power; he would do whatever it took to protect the ones he loved. The young god placed his hand on Order's and then he felt power rushing through him and his previous lives flashed before him. Scenes of love, happiness, betrayal and pain flashed though his mind, imprinting the memories of Orion and Theseus into his own memories. Percy saw the various adventures that his previous lives had been through and an understanding was made, he knew how to call on the power buried within him. He knew what he was capable of doing and as suddenly as it began, it was over.

"Wow, I feel amazing. This power… thank you." Perseus spoke gratefully as his vision cleared and he stood straighter as power exuded from him, enough to make almost anyone fear him should it be used incorrectly.

"It is what is required, my boy, now you reach even me in power. All that stands in your way is Chaos, but even with your powered up state, you are not enough to beat him which leads to my final gift to you, child. You will be my replacement, you will correct my mistake and become the new god of Order" The ancient God spoke as he stood up, grinning as he placed his hands on Perseus' shoulders.

"Thank you, my Lord; I will not let you down. With this power I WILL save everyone." Percy thanked, knowing that to achieve ultimate peace, Chaos would need to die.

"And that is why I chose you… Now at last I will finally be able to rest in peace." Order finished as he began to glow, his very essence flowing into the young god.

Visions flashed through Percy's mind, he saw the entire universe, how it began, how it grew and all the wars that had taken place. He saw happiness but that was quickly replaced as he saw the pain of billions of lives, as they were left to rot and die alone. Finally he saw a vision of the Olympians struggling against the overwhelming forces and as the vision was coming to a close, he heard the evil laughter of none other than the darkest being in existence. Chaos was truly a horrible creation and Perseus now knew what needed to be done, but he could not do it alone. The new god of Order rushed outside getting the gods' attention.

"I am going back to the real world, they are under attack and I need your help." Percy stated.

"By your word, my lord" Helios answered reverently as he quickly bowed and assembled the other gods.

The young god quickly opened a rift in which everyone jumped into taking them back to the world of the living with the prophesy, that Order had spoken continuing in his head. _The new god will rise with mighty light, _the words rang clearly as the rift opened on the other side and Manhattan shone through.

_Scene change – Artemis_

'_I wish Percy was here' _Artemis thought sadly when what looked like the complete opposite of a black hole appeared causing the fighting to cease and everybody's attention to focus on said hole. Then what happened next shocked Artemis more then she would ever like to admit. Out stepped Helios, god of the Sun followed by Selene, goddess of the Moon. Following them was Pan, god of the Wild then Heracles and Hebe god and goddess of Youth holding hands. The sky began to brighten as Uranus stepped out of the faded realm and he locked eyes with Gaia.

"Darling, I'm back" he taunted, his face turning into eager anticipation for his battle.

Then a bright golden light shone out as the final figure appeared from the hole and then she saw him. She saw the one person that made the world stop and allowed her heart to live again. Perseus Jackson, the man she loved had returned and she was never going to let him go.

A.N. Now I know, you probably love me and love to hate me right now. I must say that personally I loved this chapter, it got me so excited when I was writing it… to finally reveal so much of my plot… So tell me what you think of the whole 'God of Order' idea. It's never been used in relation to PjO and I hope that I am the first to get it out. This chapter was actually hard to write, I hadn't plotted it out, just wrote from what I had planned in my head. Also, I wrote this chapter after writing chapter 4 as I had just seen a sad movie and it made me want to write this. So if there are a few mistakes in relation to something that I may have added to the plot then I apologize but if not then woot. After this chapter will be the big fight chapter… which is probably going to be a pain and take awhile. Please note that Skyrim is released on the 11th of November and I will probably dive deep into the game, seldom coming out save for food and drink meaning that an update may take awhile. So sorry for any inconvenience this may cause for you seeing as I kinda left a cliff hanger… yeah… So, now all of you PLEASE REVIEW. HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. Oh, and get ready for super Percy…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. I arrive to save the day.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rick and therefore, I do not own PjO.

_Previous chapter summary_

_"Enter!" Boomed a voice far more ancient than Greece, far more ancient than Chaos himself making Percy wonder what he had gotten himself into this time.  
>"My boy, that prophesy is completely about you. And who am I? Why I am the real creator of the Universe, I am the father to Chaos. I am Order." The god of Order spoke giving off a grin that lit the room to be just as bright as the walls that the throne room was made of.<br>"Do you honestly think that this is your first life? The first time you have been used as a soul? Because that is far from the truth. Now I know you are familiar with re-birthing from the underworld, and I can tell you that you are on your third life." Order spoke confidently as he frowned at Percy's naivety.  
>"It is what is required, my boy, now you reach even me in power. All that stands in your way is Chaos, but even with your powered up state, you are not enough to beat him which leads to my final gift to you, child. You will be my replacement, you will correct my mistake and become the new god of Order" The ancient God spoke as he stood up, grinning as he placed his hands on Perseus' shoulders.<br>Then a bright golden light shone out as the final figure appeared from the hole and then she saw him. She saw the one person that made the world stop and allowed her heart to live again. Perseus Jackson, the man she loved had returned and she was never going to let him go._

_Back to the story_

Percy stepped through the rift he had made and emerged from the other side almost instantly. The first thing he saw was the carnage that had taken place around Manhattan and a few Gods struggling on the ground in pain. It seemed that several had fallen at the hands of the enemies but thankfully, none of them had faded. Sure he could retrieve them from the faded realm but a moment there can be a world of difference here.

After scanning the battle scene that had paused upon his arrival, Perseus' eyes locked with Artemis' and he saw something he thought he would only ever dream about. In her eyes he saw love and longing, and he knew, it was all for him. Then what happened next was a blur and all Percy felt was her lips on his own, fitting perfectly and in that moment, the world vanished from his mind. All he felt was bliss and peace, happiness and contentedness, everything merged together and he just felt complete, whole. He now had all he needed in life, he had his motivation to live and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Now while this is all sooooo touching" Chaos drabbled sarcastically "We were in the middle of something I would like to see finished immediately"

Chaos began concentrating his power and began bringing the void to Earth, taking away the very oxygen that humanity needed to survive. As the darkness began to fill the world, it was suddenly eradicated by the golden light of Order. Silence fell over everyone once again until Percy spoke.

"Now now Chaos, I can't go and let you destroy the world now can I? That's hardly fair on all those living on it" Perseus spoke smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you do that! There is no one, NO ONE that can match my power!" Spoke the being of Darkness incarnate, his face that of complete shock.

"You said it yourself the last time we met. You were not the first being in the universe… I met someone even older than you, and now in that sense I am far older than you too. For you see, I have a power more ancient than your own, I have the power of Order" he mentioned, letting the power flow into his voice making the other immortals in attendance stagger at the weight of his words. "I hold the very power that created you, and with it, I will see you destroyed"

"No… No that's not possible, I have searched everywhere for another and always failed. How did you succeed in a few short months when I have failed for countless millennia…" Chaos muttered trying to comprehend the new information.

"Well, I guess you never checked the faded realm then huh. As you may have noticed, I brought some friends back with me." Percy laughed as he nodded his head in their direction.

Each gave their own nod of greeting while Uranus gave a sinister smile directed at Gaia who noticeably flinched and lowered her head to avert his gaze. Resulting in Uranus changing to a satisfied smug smile, the first to speak was Helios.

"So Apollo, my sun is looking a bit ill, you haven't been taking the best care of her have you. Tsk tsk, you know she requires constant care." The old sun god commented as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Yo its Helios  
>Been a few hundred years bro<br>How's it going?" Apollo grinned as he finished his haiku.

"Still giving everyone grief with those damned haikus… when will you ever give the world a break… Makes me want to fade all over again." Helios remarked placing more weight on his left leg as he shuddered to emphasise his point.

"Ouch man, that hurts… but let's get serious, we have quite the collection of immortals here and I believe someone wants revenge for your betrayal thousands of years ago. Oh look, here he comes now" Apollo finished with a smirk as Hyperion barrelled towards Helios, the battle of father and son about to begin.

"I think dear brother may need my help." Selene muttered as she too joined in the battle.

"I want that one" was Hercules simple remark as he pointed at the primordial Ophion who looked like a human snake, scales covering his skin making him look heavily armoured.**(A.N. Imagine or google an argonian from elder scrolls)**

Hebe merely shrugged and decided to help Hercules knowing that he would be in over his head by taking on a protogenoi alone, though he would never admit it. Each immortal chose an opponent and the battles began. Poseidon verses Pontus, Zeus verses Chronos, Hera verses Thesis, Hades verses Erebus, Artemis verses Nyx, Apollo verses Aether, Ares verses Tartarus, and Hephaestus verses Phusis. Athena had been forced by Poseidon to stay out of the fight seeing as she had become pregnant and Aphrodite didn't want to break a nail and so she settled for playing the role of cheerleader for her husband. Dionysus, having been allowed to drink again was in no state to fight anyone, and so he chose to dance around merrily while shouting vulgar obscenities.

The primordial's Hydros and Thalassa along with Hemera eagerly waited for their turn to battle while Chaos stood at the back cautiously eyeing Perseus and analysing what he could potentially do. He looked at the titans in front of him excluding Hyperion and Kronos and decided to give the new god of Order a test.

"All of you, attack him and destroy everything. Leave nothing left to allow him to reform but make sure he does not fade, for if he does, he can just come back. He gave that away when he came back." Chaos ordered, his face was devoid of emotion but he let absolute darkness and menace flow into his voice to intimidate each titan into doing his bidding.

Each of the titans charged forwards as they prepared to unleash mass destruction on Percy, but as they got close, the very pressure of the air got heavier until they could no longer move and were all stuck bowing down to him.

"Why fight when you cannot even stand" Perseus smirked as he swiped his hand through the air across when the titans lay.

The very matter in front of Percy began to destabilise as the Titans were released from the god of order's pressure. Knowing that even together they stood no chance, they began to flee but Percy wasn't finished with them, not by a long shot. The young god moved faster than most eyes can track and began delivering swift justice to each titan. To those watching, all that could be seen were titans stumbling around air but they knew from Chaos' startled face that what was happening was far worse.

Perseus didn't need to resort to godly powers, his strength was enough to deal with petty titans, and all they were really doing was providing a good warm up. He chuckled as he stopped moving and all of the titans dropped down writhing in pain, Percy looked up at chaos with a smirk capable of striking fear into the toughest of enemies. And Chaos was no exception. For the first time in his life, Chaos had someone who was a threat to him, someone who could potentially end him. And he knew that one mistake would be too many, but despite the fear of being faced with his own… mortality, he was excited, to finally test the extent of his power against a foe who could endure and perhaps even return the same damage.

*Scene change*

Poseidon was eyeing down Pontus, neither backing down, it was almost as if the very seas were at war while they were standing stock-still. The Olympian god knew that he was no match for Pontus, none of the gods could match up to a primordial without help, but they hadn't a choice to start with. But when Percy returned, they felt stronger, like a blessing had been placed on each of them making them fight on equal footing with the protogenoi and he knew now that his son had achieved a status far greater than any could ever comprehend and he was proud.

But that thought quickly grew distant in his mind as he estimated his foe, knowing that there were more opponents after his head than any of the other gods present. Hydros, Thalassa and Pontus were all deities of the sea and each one would want a piece of him, he just hoped they weren't saving the strongest for last. Poseidon didn't know how far the blessing from his son could go seeing as Percy's power would be concentrated on Chaos not to mention that all the other Olympians received the blessing too.

The sea god couldn't stand to lose his son again, the moment he had stepped through that portal, it was like a piece of his heart became whole again. No father likes to see their son die and be unable to help prevent it. Pontus interrupted Poseidon's thoughts.

"Well are we going to do this or not little fish, as fun as it is to watch the other battles, I would rather be in one of my own. So what say you?" The primordial sea god questioned as he took up a loose fighting stance while smirking at Poseidon's clear annoyance from the nickname.

"Fine, I hope you are ready because as you know, the full force of the sea is hard to resist old man." The Olympian sea god finished as he thought that he would never have to call someone old man.

Pontus' smirk grew into a sinister grin as he lunged forwards unleashing a small reserve of his own personal water that was still enough to full an average sized lake before quickly turning it into a hurricane. They were quickly enclosed within the ring of water to block outside interference and then their battle began. Poseidon shot a sea green beam out of his trident only to have it dodged by Pontus, the beam hit the hurricane and went around picking up speed before it fired back at the Olympian sea god. The blast knocked Poseidon off his feet as he was blasted back falling just short of the wall of water.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled forwards slightly, never had he been hit by his own power, that was one of the biggest insults Pontus could have given him. As the younger gods vision began to clear, he saw the primordial running towards him with a spear made of stygian iron coated in poisoned water. Poseidon quickly raised his trident to deflect the blow but it grazed his shoulder and he immediately began to feel its effects, it was like the sea in his veins was being drawn out, his very life force. He knew that it was time to use his son's blessing to its best.

The younger sea god was enveloped in a golden cloak of energy that flowed through his body expelling the poison and healing his somewhat self inflicted wound. Poseidon felt that his son's blessing wouldn't last very long and so he would have to finish this battle quickly. Knowing there was no point in holding back, he unleashed the full force of the sea in his body, the ground began to shake causing Pontus to visibly pale as he began to lose balance. An earthquake unlike that of which the Earth has ever felt surrounded them as the ground tore itself apart under them.

"Now Poseidon please, let's be reasonable" Pontus pleaded as he fell due to the ground giving out under him.

"Oh its far too late for that Pontus, far far to late." The Olympian god finished as he unleashed his personal supply of water on Pontus.

The hurricane stopped as Pontus was trapped in a water prison that he had no control over, the ultimate insult to a god of the sea. As the surrounding wall of water dropped, Poseidon dropped to his knees in exhaustion only to be picked up by his throat by Hydros who had Thalassa standing right behind him.

"My my, looks like Pontus underestimated you. But now you having nothing left, we had hoped you would provide us with more entertainment but your death will suffi…" Hydros was interrupted as Aegis thrust through his chest.

"No one kills my husband without going through me first" Athena yelled as she slammed her shield into Thalassa face knocking her out cold.

Hydros looked at the spear thrusted through his immortal heart as ichor began flowing freely, quickly going light headed as he tried to cover the wound. The goddess of wisdom grabbed her spear and kicked Hydros off it, the primordial water god slammed into the ground out cold.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Poseidon sighed as he stood back up grinning.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again" Athena teased as she moved closer, also grinning.

"I love you" He whispered as they kissed with battles still raging on around them.

*Scene change*

Ares was mad. No mad is an understatement, he was crazily furious that he had lost Aphrodite to his brother the blacksmith. He couldn't comprehend why she would go back to that crippled trash even if he had been reformed to suit his new realm as god of love. The god of war needed something big to vent his frustration and knew that Tartarus would be a good opponent to take all the pain he had to give. He knew Percy had blessed him but he was honour-bound to refuse, to show weakness to that little punk would make everyone think less of him. So he decided then and there that he would beat Tartarus by himself with no help.

Ares was never one to really talk about things, always one to kill first and ask questions later. So it came to no surprise for the god of nothingness and stormy hell when the second they were ready, the war god charged. But he could never prepare for the rage that radiated from Ares, it was enough to make any normal lower god cower in fear. Ares onslaught was fast and strong, slashing and slicing trying to get Tartarus to bleed his golden blood but the god of nothingness knew that fighting Ares like this would be pointless, he was not a god of combat, more of containment and torture and that's exactly what he planned to do.

Ares swung his sword horizontally in an attempt to behead Tartarus but the primordial pulled him into the darkest depths of hell.

"You think hiding in the dark will save you! I will use your golden blood to light my way back to the world and then I will smash each of your little friends." Ares yelled as he slashed his sword through the darkness trying to connect with anything.

A dark foreboding laugh echoed around the area devoid of all light, "You think you can find me? Let alone actually hurt me… you truly are insane Ares. Come on boy, throw your little tantrum so I can end you quickly." Tartarus snickered, his lips curling into a smile as he stood behind Ares and whispered in his ear "Or should I fight Hephaestus instead?"

Ares bellowed out a mighty yell as he swung his sword in a full circle around him before diving further into the darkness in search of his prey. He was blinded by his rage and so this darkness didn't affect him at all, he was in a blood lust and only the scent of another immortals blood would satisfy him. The war god heard Tartarus make a noise and took a step in his direction but his foot fell into a hole causing him to trip.

"Now now, we wouldn't want you falling into my realm of nothingness now would we?" The primordial god mocked gesturing to the darkness around him before stopping himself, Ares couldn't see him.

"Play your little games and have your petty tricks just know that your head will adorn a pike outside my palace when this battle is over." Ares smirked watching Tartarus thinking that he was completely oblivious to the primordial's location.

"Well I guess time for talking is finished and I grow bored so let's finish this." The god of nothingness muttered stifling a yawn to annoy Ares.

The war god merely grunted in acknowledgement and waited for Tartarus to strike but he didn't predict what Tartarus would do next, he unleashed his stormy side of hell and used Ares sword as an amplifier. He was blasted away from his weapon and landed with more than just his eyes on fire, the war god quickly got up and dusted himself off. He held out his hand to summon a spear which he quickly threw at Tartarus catching him by surprise and impaling him through the torso. The god of nothingness stumbled and gasped as pain shot through him as questions of how that just happened surfaced before he remembered what exactly his opponent was god of. War, tracking an enemy is a vital part of war and he was stupid enough to forget.

Tartarus pulled the spear from his body and dropped it into the void of nothingness as Ares appeared in front of him slashing down with his sword giving the primordial another deep wound. The protogenoi made a sword from the very storms of hell to fight Ares in combat and each clash the swords made, the war god would receive high volts of electricity. But each volt did little to quell Ares rage as he just kept swinging his sword, he was having the time of his life, fighting an opponent who could give it as good as he could take it.

Ares began laughing with each clash causing Tartarus to question his sanity but the protogenoi knew he had to end this soon, his power was fading and he was left with few options. The war gods hair was anything but tidy, the electricity making most of it stand up in off putting directions and the maniacal smile didn't help. Tartatus had been lost in his own realm for countless millennia and the gods had taken to using his hell as a place to store the unwanted. Only with the help of Chaos had he found his way back into the world and now when his revenge was close at hand, he was on the verge of falling back in.

But in his realm he was stronger, and he needed that strength to beat Ares and so he did the last thing he wanted to do, he would not lose to some young god. He swung at Ares and as they parried, he grabbed the war gods arm and pulled him down into nothingness with him.

*Scene change*

Hephaestus clashed with Phusis, blacksmith and fire verses nature. Initially he thought he had been wise to pick an opponent he could burn quickly but boy was he wrong. Sure taking down one plant of another was easy but a forest that never stops growing, now that's hard. Not to mention that there was a constant amount of vines trying to wrap around him as he was trying to move towards his enemy. The god of the forge knew that his power was falling quickly, he could barely keep the vines away with his flames and with each inch that they grew closer, he knew that is was an inch closer to his end.

But he wasn't sad, he had finally gotten what he had wanted all his life, these last few months of his life had been heaven and it was all thanks to Percy. He knew that kid was something special, and after choosing to leave Calypso on the island, he had come to respect the boy. To sacrifice an amazing beauty to go back to friends and help save the world, well a few months ago Hephaestus couldn't have said he would do the same thing. But now he finally felt loved, he had his beautiful wife who was now content with him and loved him just as much as he loved her. He would die happy knowing that Percy would save the day, and save his wife in the process, with that thought he felt the last of his power leave him and he blacked out as the vines began to tighten around him.

Hephaestus didn't know how long he had been out, a few seconds or a few hours but what awoke him was the most unexpected battle cry he had ever heard. As the blacksmith opened his eyes, he saw that the vines around him had been withdrawn by Dionysus standing nearby muttering something about these vines being perfect for grapes to go in his new wine. Hephaestus quickly looked around for Phusis but was surprised when he saw him engaged in combat with… Aphrodite and she looked furious. The primordial god of nature was on the retreat, Aphrodite was showing him all the new powers she had as she blasted him again and again. She was battling with the power of love and fire, two of the strongest forces known to the world and she was making Phusis sweat.

The forge god remembered that Aphrodite was a daughter of Uranus, she had the power of a titan and was gifted with realms of a god also. Her power was always underplayed but now Phusis was getting the full blast of her power and Hephaestus found himself content to watch her with a smile on his face. She had a small dagger with a hooked edge that, while looking extremely deadly, also had a built in mirror. It was the first weapon she had made with her new found talent and had exclaimed it was perfect, and Hephaestus had to reluctantly agree that it did in fact look great on her.

It was clear that Aphrodite was about to win, Phusis' power was nothing in comparison to the power of love and fire combined, his form flickering as he tried to hold on to what life he still had in him. Hephaestus watched as she delivered the final blow and Phusis couldn't hold on any longer, his essence leaving the universe. The blacksmiths eyes looked up at Aphrodite who still looked gracious despite having just finished a battle, she began making her way over to him with a sultry smile on her face.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you get dirty? Hades, don't even get me started on fighting a man's battles for him." Hephaestus joked which earned him a playful punch from Aphrodite as he chuckled.

"Oh ha-ha… but you do have a point, it does add to the attractiveness" She remarked as she pulled him in for a kiss feeling him smile before returning the kiss.

*Scene change*

Percy and Chaos separated from their clash and gazed around the battle field checking what had happened in the battles. Poseidon and Athena had won, as well as Hephaestus and Aphrodite, Ares might still be alive but it was unlikely he would ever be seen again. Hades and Erebus were still battling as well as Apollo in his fight with Aether.

Zeus and Hera had teamed up against Chronos and Thesis to finish them quickly but the primordial of time was slowing down their attempts. The gods that had finished their battles had gathered to watch the battle between Order and Chaos, albeit at a great distance. Artemis and Nyx had not been seen since the beginning and everyone assumed that they thought the battle was too crowded, and took their battle to the moon strengthening both of their powers.

Perseus smirked at Chaos, but his smile faltered when he saw the father of the protogenoi with a big grin.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the joke?" the god of order questioned as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Chaos.

"Well think about it boy, if I beat you all their victories would have been for nothing and don't go thinking they can help you. Surely even you have noticed that the power being emitted from our battle would be too much for any of them to handle. And don't think that I didn't notice you giving each of them a blessing, which took a rather big expenditure of energy. With all of that, don't you think I would feel confident in my odds against you?" Chaos grinned even more which did not suit his face, it looked like a witch covered in moles. **(The moles being the stars(I know a weird image))**

"Look, how about we get back to this battle and let our actions speak" Percy offered while deeply thinking of the odds for his victory.

"Now that's more like it. More chaos, FUN!" Chaos screeched as he drew a sword of pure darkness made of the very realm he resided over.

Perseus clicked riptide turning it into sword form having had his other sword broken by Chaos. Each time their swords would clash, the sound barrier would break as the clash thundered around the remains of Manhattan.

**A.N. Ugh… soooo many fight scenes… and part two still too come… But I dunno, this chapter didn't feel right when I was writing it but as I read it, it seemed fine to me, so I hope it came out as intended. Well firstly, I suppose I should apologise for vanishing from FanFiction for several weeks while I played Skyrim. Which might I add, was an incredible game… But alas, all things come to an end and I decided it best that I let a family member borrow the game so that I would have time to release the next few chapters. Now onto this chapter, I guess it's better categorised as a fighting chapter as that is what mostly happened but hey, you can't have a story without a climax. So now the story will soon reach its close but don't fret, I have been planning a sequel as well as another story. **

**But I was motivated by a certain reviewer to re-write this story and bring it up to a certain standard and so that is what I plan to do first. I also planned along the way to add in a few side chapters to add in further depth to the story. Thanks for the 68 reviews on that last chapter, and to all those who favourited my story or put it on alert. I was shocked that I got so many when I checked a few days ago and so a big thanks to all those who took the time to review and gave me your thoughts. I can only dream that this chapter would receive a similar reception. The next chapter will be a part two for this battle including those battles not mentioned thus far. On a side note, it's a pain writing a chapter that is mostly fight scenes but trying to bring the love to it too. So with that said, cya next time.**


End file.
